Where Shadows Follow
by TheDoctor1194
Summary: When Hueco Mundo vanishes and the connection between the Living World and Soul Society is shattered, sinister creatures emerge from the darkness to wreak havoc upon all worlds. Cut off from help, Ichigo and Company must find a way to protect their world from the encroaching void and get to the bottom of this invasion before all is lost to Darkness.
1. Chapter One: The Shadow Falls

**Hello everyone, a quick note before we begin, this story is set after the Xcution arc, but operates as though the Thousand Year Blood War will not happen. I decided to do this because that arc is ongoing, leaving enough things unresolved that I don't want to risk implementing it, though some aspects, such as revealed history, will be playing a role later.**

**The rating is given mostly for violence, though things will get pretty dark before it's done, so count this as your warning.**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**Chapter One: The Shadow Falls**

* * *

Two posts jutted out from a rocky cliff face. The space between them warped and twisted beneath the bright, sunless sky. To the side at the base of the cliff, a man crouched, examining a panel of circuitry and tangled wires housed within the rock spire.

"Are you getting any feedback?" he asked into a small phone.

"Negative," a voice responded. "There's not even an echo."

"Have you adjusted for a shift in temporal isolation?"

"Of course!" the voice answered indignantly. "Do you mean to insult me?! I'll have you know-"

"Come now, Kurotsuchi-san," Urahara interrupted in a carefree tone. "You know as well as I do that we need to have all of our bases covered in a situation like this." His voice became graver as he continued. "For an entire dimension to have disappeared, we can't be too careful."

"Of course," Kurotsuchi answered with irritation. "Have you ruled out any form of interference?"

"Now you're insulting me!" Urahara cried in mock hurt. Kurotsuchi remained silent, likely fuming at the man's ridiculous behavior.

"The only thing that could cause interdimensional interference like this is another dimension, which we have no evidence for. It seems more likely that something has gone wrong within Hueco Mundo itself."

"Such as?"

"I have no clue!"

Urahara had to pull the phone away from his ear as a sudden alarm sounded from the other end.

"Kurotsuchi-san! What's happening!?"

"..rea..ng…fluct….sp….coming!" The captain answered through thick static.

"I can't understand you! Say again!" He didn't get to wait for another answer because suddenly the warped space between the posts was torn open. To his astonishment, he saw something other than the empty blackness of a garganta. He could see a black, moonlit sky. He stared curiously at the scene.

"Well, I found it," he said quietly to himself. "But why is it so close?"

A flash of orange light in the darkness sent him diving for cover as a ball of fire flew through the portal and burst upon the ground with a deafening explosion. He gathered himself, shakily, brushing the dust off of his hat before replacing it on his head. As the smoke cleared, he saw five figures. They wore only tattered grey rags, exposing their disfigured skin which was riddled with scars and burns, horribly deformed in some places and blackened in others. Pale, thick, pink stripes wrapped around them, almost as if forming a pattern out of scars.

The smallest one had frizzy white hair sticking out in all directions. His face was tight as though the skin had been pulled back. His hands twitched sporadically like they were searching for something to snatch. The thick scars twisted across his back like a rat's tail.

Next to him was a woman. Of the five, she was the only one with smooth skin. The rags she wore were stained with crimson-black splotches. She would have been quite beautiful were her face not marred by the empty black eyes and obsidian teeth that they all shared. Across her shoulders, the thick scars wrapped, covered in crusty scales of dead skin, and her hair was a toxic green.

She leaned on the man to her left, tall and well built. His eyes were empty pools of malice staring out from a hairless head. His scars were thinner than the others', bounding back and forth across his hairless chest in a double layered zig-zag opposed by two archs, one above and the other below.

The next man was by far the largest. He wore only a ragged set of grey pants. He had no mark like the others, but out of his thick, blonde hair sprouted two horns. He breathed heavily as though everything before him elicited fury.

The last was the least intimidating. He bore a moth shaped marking on his face which carried a lazy expression. His fingers were long and nimble, tipped with sharp, black claws.

"Abare," the woman pouted. "You missed him."

The horned man, presumably Abare, grunted angrily. "I won't next time," he said, a ball of fire springing to life in his palm.

"Now, now," Urahara said in his most placating voice, "There's no need to get violent. Why don't you just tell me who you are and why you're here."

The woman laughed. "If you knew that, you would welcome the fire. So really, we're doing you a favor."

"Isn't that a bit cliché?"

Abare tossed the fireball. The shop owner's eyes went wide as it approached, detonating with a resounding _BOOM! _Abare laughed wildly at the destruction, until the smoke cleared. Urahara still stood there, protected by a glowing, crimson shield.

"My, my," he said darkly. "It seems I'm being underestimated. Sing, Benihime!"

A crimson flash raced towards the group, and four of them leapt away. The smallest, however, just stood there, one hand raised. As the blast was about to strike, it turned and raced back toward Urahara. The shop-keeper's eyes widened and he leapt into the air to avoid the attack.

"Gotcha!"

The man with the jagged markings was approaching from his left, ready to strike, but before he reached him, Urahara was driven back by a powerful force. For a brief moment he saw his opponent standing where he had just a moment before, then his view was eclipsed by the large man they called Abare, a fireball in each hand. Urahara raised his sword to defend, his crimson shield springing up in front of him. One fireball struck, the force driving him towards the ground, but the second flew past him, and he was driven into the explosion. He rose shakily, his vision swimming as the five approached, black teeth showing in sickening grins as they closed in for the kill...

* * *

_Karakura Town – Two Hours Later_

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigooooooooooooooooo-!" The shrill voice of Asano Keigo rang throughout the school, cut off suddenly when he realized that the object of his torment was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Mizuiro!" he calles, "Where'd Ichigo go?"

"You make it sound like he's gone back to the eighties..." Mizuiro sighed. "He ran off a few minutes ago. I think it's another one."

Keigo sighed. "It's like he's always doing that stuff now."

"At least he's back to his old self. He was starting to get weird."

"You mean more weird than running around slaying evil spirits?" Tatsuki cut in. "By the way, you two should hurry up or you'll be late.

"AH! She's right! C'mon Mizuiro!"

The two raced away to their class, leaving Tatsuki to shake her head at their antics.

Ochi-sensei began taking role, picking out the typical troublesome absentees before starting her lecture. After what happened with Xcution, Chad had begun attending class again. He had caught up quickly with Ishida's help, and a brief, difficult to understand scolding from Inoue. Everyone seemed to be recovering well. Ishida had stepped back from dealing with hollows to allow Ichigo a chance to readjust to his position as a shinigami.

Ochi-sensei was telling a story about one of her vacations to Spain in which she had participated in the Running of the Bulls. What that had to do with the math lesson was anyone's guess. She was encouraged to continue when several heads shot up at once, though her encouragement could only be attributed to the fact that she couldn't hear the deafening roar echoing from outside. Ishida began to stand as a monstrous face filled the classroom window. Before he could rise more than a couple of inches, a wave of blue light ignited the air and the hollow disappeared.

Ishida returned to his seat, pushing his glasses up as though nothing had happened.

Outside, Ichigo was stretching after returning to his body. The holow had made him late for class, and he didn't enjoy the idea of facing Ochi-sensei's wrath again. He sighed, resiging himself to his fate when an arm looped through his and began dragging him hurriedly in the opposite direction. He struggled for a moment, then looked down.

"Rukia?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

Her face was stern, and she didn't look up at him as she answered, "Something's happened. Just come with me."

"Alright, alright, but I can walk on my own."

She said nothing, but released him and continued walking. Now he was worried. For her to be this on edge... He shuddered to think of the what it could mean.

* * *

The air was heavy in the Urahara Shop. Around the small coffee table sat Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Renji, Tessai, and Yoruichi. Ururu sat in a corner, sobbing quietly while Jinta brooded beside her. In the middle of the table sat Urahara's hat. It had been badly burned along with most of the underground training room.

"Let me recap what we know," Yoruichi said grimly. "Three hours ago, Kurotsuchi Mayuri lost contact with Kisuke. Before that, they had been investigating some anomalies in the connection to Hueco Mundo. The Institute of Research and Technology received a proximity alert as Hueco Mundo began approaching our dimension. This is when they lost contact. The senkaimon was rerouted to provide a buffer against dimensional impact. An hour later, the crisis was averted, but the anomaly reappeared. Tessai and the rest of us were out at the time, but when we returned we found the lower level on fire and…and Kisuke's hat, but no sign of him." She grimaced at the last part, obviously concerned for her friend and chiding herself for being away.

"Kuchiki and Abarai arrived soon after to investigate why he wasn't responding," she continued. "The rest of you arrived soon after that."

"What could have happened down there?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

"You mentioned that he was investigating an anomaly," Ishida said. "What was it?"

"Hueco Mundo…disappeared."

"What!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"How is that possible?" Renji demanded.

"We don't know. That's why they were investigating it. The garganta became inoperative, and none of our instruments could detect the dimension."

"Forgive me, Yoruichi-dono," Tessai interjected, "But I think we must consider that there is more to this than the vanishing of a dimension."

"What do you mean?" Inoue asked.

"The training area is almost entirely dust and rock, yet it was burning. On top of this, there were signs of a struggle as well as residual reiatsu signatures that I have never seen before. I think it is safe to say that someone or something attacked him."

"Do you think he's dead?" All eyes turned to Ichigo who had asked the question, and Ururu burst out into fresh tears. He was tense and didn't meet anyone's eyes. Rukia gave him a concerned look. While Urahara was annoying, he was still, technically, Ichigo's teacher. Something like this had to shake him badly.

"All we have to go on is his hat," Renji answered when no one else would. "If he's dead, then where's the body? But it doesn't look good. I think the best we could hope for is that he has been captured." He paused to let that sink in before continuing quickly. "Whatever the case is, this needs to be reported to Seireitei. I'll deliver the news. Rukia, you should stay here to keep an eye on things."

"Agreed," Rukia answered.

"I will prepare your gigai, Kuchiki-dono," Tessai said, standing and walking to another room.

* * *

Later that evening, Ichigo and Rukia were walking back to the Kurosaki Clinic. Neither spoke as both seemed lost in thought. Every few minutes, Rukia would look over to see a semi-troubled expression on Ichigo's face. She hated seeing him like that. It wasn't as if she wasn't worried about the shop-keeper's fate, but she wasn't about to sulk, and she certainly wasn't going to put up with him sulking. He had gotten away with too much of that during the time they were separated.

"Are you scared?" she asked. It was a challenge. He looked over at her, his expression not lightening, though a defiant fire could be seen in his eyes.

He sighed, looking up at the fading sky. The sunset cast azure streaks across the clouds that danced in a fiery glow or orange and red. It was several minutes before he said anything.

"I'm not afraid," he finally answered. "But what ever can get to Geta-Boshi is pretty serious."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"That's easy. When it shows up again, I'm going to beat the crap out of it!"

"Just try not to get yourself killed, Strawberry," she quipped, though her tone didn't betray the fact that she was only half joking.

"Whatever you say, Midget." That earned him a blow to the head.

They settled into a more comfortable silence as the sun set behind them, and their thoughts spiraled into the darkness ahead


	2. Chapter Two: What One Sows

**And here we go with chapter two!**

**Thanks to Isame Kuroda for the review of chapter one.**

**To answer some of your questions, I intend to give a good focus to each of the characters. You'll see in this chapter that I start switching perspectives between characters. I can already tell you that there will be chapters where Ichigo will not appear. As for his power, I don't think you'll be disappointed.**

**I don't necessarily think a pairing would ruin it, some of the best stories I've seen on this site include them. As for my story, the closest thing you can expect to a pairing would be along the lines of "BLEACH: Hollow Heart, Memories in the Rain Reprise" by Takaondo. So it would be implied at the most. I would rather focus on the bonds of friendship between them, and I'm checking back with the manga to make sure I keep them in character as best as I can. I don't think I would write very good "fluff".**

**I hope you all enjoy the story!**

**Chapter Two: What One Sows...**

* * *

Things were fairly quiet at the Kurosaki house that night. In the living room, Karin was playing a street racing game, cheering occasionally when she managed to wreck one of her opponents. In the kitchen, Yuzu was cleaning the dishes, scrubbing furiously in her irritation. She had been thrilled when Ichigo had returned to his old self. The tired resignation in his eyes had been incredibly painful to witness during the past year and a half. She had been overjoyed to see the return of his former resolve, even if it meant that he would be fighting again. Since the return of his powers, something she had learned of shortly after being freed from Tsukishima's influence, she had determined to redouble her efforts to make their household a sanctuary for him for as long as he was able to stay, even to the point that she no longer questioned Karin's methods for reining in their father's antics. Earlier that evening, however, she had received a rude shock.

She had been in the process of making dinner, the air was filled with a delicious aroma accompanied by the sounds of sizzling meat and her cheerful humming, when the front door opened and closed. She looked up in surprise to see Rukia walking in. She laughed excitedly as Karin also noticed, tossing her controller to the ground and racing to greet her.

"Rukia-chan!" Karin called.

"Rukia-nee!" Yuzu cried as the two practically crushed the petite shinigami in a double bear hug.

"Oof!" came the response as Rukia struggled to regain her balance. She eventually righted herself and returned the hug. "Hey, you two," she said fondly. "It's good to see you again."

"I didn't know you were visiting," Karin said pulling away first.

"Well, it was a bit sudden," she replied with some reluctance. Something was wrong. She seemed tense and alert, even though her expression was cheerful at seeing them. Yuzu's first thought was that something had happened to her brother, but her fear was alleviated a moment later when said teen entered the room.

His expression was stern, clearly on edge for the same reason Rukia was, but he didn't do quite so good a job of hiding it.

"Yuzu, Karin, where's dad?" he asked.

"In the clinic," Karin answered, gesturing to the connecting door. From her expression, she had clearly noticed that something was off as well.

"Thanks," Ichigo answered, walking away.

As the door to the clinic closed, Rukia smiled gently at the two sisters. "Don't worry," she said. "I'll keep him out of trouble."

Karin visibly relaxed at her words and returned to her game. Yuzu, however, was still worried, though she decided not to pursue it, instead, allowing Rukia to follow Ichigo into the clinic.

Now she was cleaning the dishes, the uneaten food stored in containers and put away. Another cheer from Karin finally pushed her to her snapping point. She forcefully set down the post she was washing and strode from the kitchen.

"Yuzu!" Karing called to her in concern.

"I'm going to bed," she called back.

"Yuzu!"

Yuzu paused. There was no concern in the second call. Karin's tone had changed to one that she had rarely heard from the tough girl. Fear. She quickly returned to the living room to see her twin staring out the window, a look of apprehension plastered on her face as she stared down some unseen entity.

"Get Ichi-nee," she said quietly, voice tense and edgy. "Now."

Yuzu didn't see anything, but she knew well enough to take her sister seriously on such matters, so without another word she ran to the clinic door to find the three shinigami.

* * *

Rukia watched as Kurosaki Isshin digested the information that Ichigo had just provided. His normally jovial face was a stern mask, hinting at the deeper intelligence he usually hid from others through his goofy demeanor. Even she had been shocked to learn the truth about his identity as a shinigami, though considering Ichigo's power, it seemed appropriate. It even made sense of a lot of things. She knew there was more to the story than what he had revealed, but Ichigo was insistent that he would talk about it when he was ready.

The older man sighed. "This is very serious," he said gravely. "Have you heard anything from Soul Society since Abarai went to report?"

"Not yet," Rukia answered, pulling out her spirit phone. What she saw on the screen made her pause.

"This is strange. I don't have a signal."

"What?" Ichigo said in surprise. "How is that possible? I thought you said that thing can't break."

"It can't!" she insisted. "It's maintained through a link with Soul Society. That's how it can track Hollows."

"So what's going on?"

"She's right," Isshin interjected. "As long as that phone is linked with Soul Society, it can't break. "It means that the phone can't establish a connection with Soul Society."

"But, does that mean...?"

"We need to check." Isshin slipped on a red glove, the likes of which Rukia hadn't seen since Ichigo had first started as a substitute. He pressed it to his chest and stepped back from his body. Withdrawing Engetsu, he thrust it forward into the air.

The other two shinigami watched for a moment to see what he would do. After a few breaths, he lowered his sword and turned back to them.

"I can't open the senkaimon," he declared.

"What!?" Ichigo shouted.

"That...that can't be," Rukia stated in disbelief. She could feel her heart drop wondering what could have caused this. Had something happened in Soul Society? Was Renji okay? What about her brother? She chose to ignore those thoughts for the moment.

"Could we use Urahara's senkaimon?" Ichigo asked.

"Do you know how?" Isshin responded.

"I wonder if this is linked with Urahara's disappearance," Rukia pondered aloud.

"It seems unlikely to be a coincidence," Isshin responded, his tone grave. "For now, we should..."

He was interrupted suddenly when Yuzu burst into the room.

"Brother!" she shouted. "Brother! Karin...Karin's in trouble...What happened to dad?"

"Never mind that," Ichigo answered anxiously. "What's wrong with Karin?"

"I don't know! She just went very still and told me to get you! She seemed really scared!"

Ichigo didn't wait for any more. He pulled his badge from his pocket and sprang forward in his shinigami form, his father racing after him.

"Rukia, take care of Yuzu!" he called back.

"Leave it to me!" she answered, placing a hand on the crying girl's shoulder.

* * *

Ichigo cursed silently to himself as he entered the house. How could something have gotten so close without any of them sensing it?! Upon entering the living room, he saw Karin. She was cowering behind the couch. Cowering? Yes, Kurosaki Karin, the girl that beat up high schoolers and occasionally dealt with small hollows, he never did get Urahara for that one, was cowering in fear, eyes fixed on the window. He turned to see what she was looking at, placing a hand on Zangetsu as his father raced over to her side. Outside the window was a figure wrapped in dark robes. At first, he thought it might be Urahara in his reiatsu hiding cloak, but he dismissed the idea immediately. As soon as he laid eyes on the figure, he felt a more oppressive, malevolent reiatsu than any he had felt before. Then there was the face beneath the hood. It was sharp, with horribly scarred and deformed skin. The eyes were black, obsidian pools of emptiness. As soon as he made eye contact, he winced. Something inside him lurched, straining against invisible bonds.

He tightened his grip on Zangetsu, ready to charge at the slightest provokation, but suddenly he was staring at nothing. The figure had vanished. His apprehension was already starting to fade as if its mere presence had caused him to be afraid. Karin had relaxed and was now crying softly into her father's shoulder.

"What was it, Ichigo?"

Ichigo met his father's questioning gaze with one of his own.

"Didn't you feel that?" he asked.

"Feel what?" Isshin asked back in confusion.

"Let me get Rukia. She needs to hear about this too."

* * *

Hidden in a back alley of Karakura, seven cloaked figures stood in a circle, the last of which having just arrived.

"Has the seed been planted, Kyoki?" one figure asked

"Yes, Giman," the newcomer answered.

"And what of your target, Hokori?" Giman asked.

"I will have him in a matter of moments," a tall slender figure responded.

"What does that mean?" the largest answered in a rough voice.

"You'll see in just a second, Abare," Hokori replied.

"So here you are," a new voice declared from the alley entrance. A man in white clothes with a small bow stood there, a glowing, blue arrow at the ready.

"You're going to give me some answers," Ishida commanded.

"My, my, Hokori," Giman said in amusement. "Are you sure you haven't done your work already?"

Hokori snorted, "Don't worry, this is exactly where I wanted him. I can take it from here."

"Very well."

With that, the remaining figures scattered, each leaping away at high speeds in different directions into the night.

"Wait!" Ishida called, letting an arrow loose. Hokori caught it easily as it raced past him towards Abare's fleeing form.

"You should really pay more attention to the one facing you, boy." He lifted his face to gave into Ishida's eyes, and the Quincy grimaced, clutching his head as his vision went black.

* * *

Ishida groaned, his vision slowly returning to him as he woke. He was still in the alleyway, but there was no sign of his opponent, and the sun was just starting to peek above the rooftops. He cursed to himself. How could he have allowed himself to be knocked out so easily? And why had he been left alone the whole night? There wasn't a scratch on him.

He needed to tell the others about this. He could just imagine Kurosaki making fun of him for this slip up. Maybe he should just pretend it hadn't happened... NO. He had to inform his friends about what he had seen. How could he consider anything else?

He groaned again. He was obviously shaken by the event. That must be why he couldn't think straight. He stepped out of the alley, regaining his bearings and heading towards the Kurosaki Clinic. He could already feel the others' reiatsus converging on it.

* * *

Chad looked around at the gathered faces. Inoue, Ishida, Ichigo, Rukia, and himself were gathered in Ichigo's room, faces grim. Ichigo and Ishida were sporting similar scowls and looked like they might not have slept the previous night. Inoue had a slightly dejected look, though when he had asked her about it on the way, she had laughed it off as being overly worried about what had happened the previous day. Rukia seemed herself, though she also looked tired and on edge.

"So, I called you guys here because some stuff happened last night," Ichigo began. "We had a strange visitor in a black cloak."

"Urahara-san?" Chad asked, thinking along the same lines that Ichigo had initially.

"No. This guy was hideous. His skin was deformed and he had black eyes. He scared Karin pretty bad, and I didn't like the feeling I got from him."

"Uummm..." Inoue began tentatively. "I also had something like that happen. Except I think it was a woman."

"What!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

Rukia sat forward on the bed, listening intently.

"She was just standing across the street, I saw her from my window, but I just knew she was looking at me. I...I felt very angry for some reason." She laughed nervously. "I don't know what happened, but when I tried to understand why I was so angry, she just vanished." To emphasize her point, she made a gesture like 'poof'.

"So there's two of them," Rukia said, considering the matter.

"Actually," Ishida spoke up. "There are at least seven."

"What!? How do you know that?" Ichigo demanded.

"I came across a group of them last night," the Quincy explained. "I confronted them, but they fled. I think I blacked out after that."

"You just confronted them without calling for backup!?" Ichigo demanded more harshly.

"I didn't want to spook them before I got information. I couldn't have reiatsu spilling fool show up!" Ishida shot back venomously.

"I can see that worked out for you."

"Stop it! Both of you!" Rukia shouted, though Ichigo was the only one to feel her wrath directly, receiving a firm chop to the head. "We need to be working together, not getting into petty arguments about 'what we should have done'!"

"Rukia's right!" Inoue put in. "We're friends! We should be trying to encourage one another. Like they say, 'Nothing can be attempted if you have to keep jumping over turtles!'"

"Ummm, I don't think that's how it goes, Inoue," Chad put in.

"Really?"

"Anyway," Rukia cut in. "We need to work together to get to the bottom of this. Whatever these things are, they obviously know about us. We need to be very careful."

"And there's more," Ichigo said. "We've also lost all contact with Soul Society." This piece of news was greeted with stunned silence. Chad looked his friend in the eye, hoping that he would break the tension by revealing that it was a joke or a mistake, but he knew better. Ichigo wouldn't joke about something like that.

"How could that happen?" Inoue asked.

"We don't know for sure," Rukia answered grimly. "Something could have happened in Soul Society, but that doesn't necessarily explain why we can't open a senkaimon."

"We don't have enough information," Ishida said after a brief silence. "We don't know anything about these things. What they are, what they want, none of it. I suggest we all be on guard. If you see one, call for help immediately. We don't want to get caught alone in a situation like this."

They all nodded agreement, and Chad wondered if maybe he was thinking about his first encounter with Ginjo as well as the run in last night. Regardless, the conversation seemed to have come to a halt, so they all stood and, with the exception of Rukia who stayed at the clinic, they went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter Three: The Seeds of Madness

**Alright, here's the third chapter.**

**Thanks to Isame Kuroda and Ellie for the reviews, and thank you to everyone who followed and favorited.**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Three: The Seeds of Madness**

* * *

Rukia watched her orange haired friend with slight concern. She knew he was strong in every sense of the word. She had seen it many times, when he took on the whole of Soul Society to rescue her, when he had faced Aizen and his Espada, and when he had defeated Ginjo and made his own choice to remain a Substitute Shinigami. She knew he was strong, so she could tell that there was something wrong.

As she sat at his desk, she watched him, sitting on his bed and staring out the window into oblivion. His hands, which were clenched, trembled slightly. No one had been hurt. No one appeared to be in immediate danger, but still he sat there. He had not done so much as look at her since the others had left, and she was beginning to be irritated.

On top of all this, there was still the matter of these "visitors". Ichigo, Ishida, and Inoue had all witnessed them, as had Karin. Ishida had blacked out; Inoue had felt herself become angry; and Karin had succumbed to extreme terror. Each a very uncharacteristic reaction, but each one passed. Ichigo, however, had not said much besides the fact that he had seen one of them. Was that experience the cause of his unusual behavior? If so, then why had the others recovered already? Could it still be around!? No, she didn't sense anything, but they hadn't before either. She sighed softly at the situation before returning her attention to Ichigo.

"You should try to get some sleep," she said. "You were up all night."

"I'm fine," he answered without turning. This only increased her irritation. She looked around her, and, finding a nice, large book, threw it at his head.

"Look at me already!" she shouted. "You've been acting cold all morning! What's wrong with you, IDIOT!?" Her shoulders heaved slightly as she regained her breath, but Ichigo still didn't turn.

"Rukia," he said after a moment. "Can you look after my family?"

The request stunned her. Why would he ask her to do something that he no doubt considered his responsibility?

"Ichigo, what are you talking about?"

"I need to do something, so I need you to look after them for a while," he said, and he finally turned. "Please?"

The look in his eyes froze her heart. She could still see the firm resolve that was his strength, but it was like seeing the sun through a fractured window. What really sent chills through her, though, was the inky blackness in the corner of his left eye. She understood immediately, though she didn't see how it was possible. The look on Ichigo's face, however, prevented her from asking. She understood what he needed, and it wasn't sympathy or concern. He needed to know that his family would be safe.

"Of course, just don't be long."

He smiled softly in relief, then fixed the scowl on his face that had become like a signature. He pressed his badge against his chest, and leapt from the window as a shinigami. Rukia watched him go. She knew he would return. He always would. Now, however, she needed to figure out where to put his body….

* * *

Ichigo cursed silently to himself, much to the amusement of the voice racing through his head. He knew his hollow had never really disappeared, but he hadn't had any need to draw on that power since its return. In fact, his hollow had seemed content to sit back for once, having caused no trouble since merging with Tensa Zangetsu during his Dangai training.

Since last night, however, he had begun to grow restless. Even now Ichigo struggled against him, trying to hold him down long enough to get help in subduing him once again. The Hollow laughed at the thought, and Ichigo's scowl deepened. What had that thing done to him? He had been fine until he made eye contact with it.

_'What are they?' _he thought. _'How could they do something like this?'_

He grimaced as his hollow answered with more laughter. He could feel him wreaking havoc in his inner world. Even he was behaving oddly. He seemed even less rational than before, and that was saying a lot. All he could do for the moment was force himself to go faster, and pray that _they_ had not gone far.

* * *

On the other side of town, Ishida patrolled. He was still cursing himself for allowing them to gain the upper hand on him. Kurosaki's words earlier only punctuated his frustration, like salt on a bad wound. He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he shouldn't take it so personally, but it was having a hard time taking root. Then he remembered what Inoue-san had said about her encounter, that it had left her feeling angry. He needed to get control of his emotions or else he couldn't think clearly.

He took a few calming breaths and considered what he knew. Whatever these things were, they knew about each one of them. They were intelligent. Their reiatsu was restrained, but potent. They had a plan of some sort brewing. He had no doubt that these things were responsible for Urahara-san's death. He knew the others still doubted it, but he was convinced that the shop-keeper had been killed.

He cursed. None of this was getting him anywhere. He was simply rehashing what they all knew already. The only way to get more information seemed to be from one of them. Somehow, he didn't think that they would be too open to conversation. That left him only one option. Interrogation.

He clamped down on his reiatsu and opened his senses, feeling for the slightest trace of anything unusual. All he felt was a hollow a couple of miles to his right. He lifted his bow and fired an arrow without looking. A moment later, the presence vanished. He began moving then, still searching with his senses. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

In the high vaulted room that was the Captains' meeting hall, thirteen individuals gathered. Their faces were grim, even the more carefree of them were tense. Word had been received from the Twelfth Division that the connection with the world of the living had been lost, and a state of emergency was declared. The pounding of a staff signaled the start of the meeting.

"Captain Kurotsuchi," Captain-Commander Yamamoto began, "Please give a short briefing on the situation at hand."

The scientist stepped forward. His face held none of the manic curiosity or boredom that the others had come to expect from him during such meetings. Instead, his face was a mask of calm consideration as one talking about an uneventful day.

"At 6 PM local time, yesterday evening, there was a strange fluctuation of power within the Dangai. At first, we thought this was simply the result of our tampering with the senkaimon to protect from dimensional impact with Hueco Mundo. We ruled this out, however, when we found that the senkaimon had been stabilized several hours before this. The fluctuation steadied and grew for about 15 minutes, during which time several members of the Onmitsukido disappeared in the Dangai. At 6:20PM the senkaimon closed. All attempts to open it from this end have failed."

"Have we tried to use Urahara's senkaimon technology to open another path?" Captain Ukitake asked into the stunned silence.

"Unfortunately, Urahara Kisuke is the only one who fully understands that technology and as he is missing, this would be a very difficult and time consuming endeavor," Kurotsuchi replied.

"Do you suspect that the senkaimon was sabotaged?" Captain Kyoraku asked.

"Given what has occurred, I can see no other possibility."

"It seems that whoever is behind this, wants to keep us from interfering in whatever they plan to do with the Living World," Yamamoto declared. "We cannot remain idle, nor can our allies in the Living World stand alone forever against such a cunning adversary! Captain Kurotsuchi, find a means to restore contact with them as quickly as possible. All other captains, prepare your squads for battle! You are dismissed!"

As the captains filed out of the room to tend to their business, Yamamoto called out, "Captain Kuchiki, remain behind, please."

Byakuya complied, returning to his place. Only Captain Hirako met his eyes as he left, aware of what was going on behind the cold mask that the noble captain wore. While he never particularly liked the Vizard, he respected the man as being intelligent and powerful. He knew that anyone who took to his laid back attitude would likely find themselves at his mercy should he deem them an enemy.

"Captain Kuchiki," Yamamoto addressed once they were alone. "What do you know of the Yamihoko?"

Byakuya thought for a moment. The term was not unknown to him, but its meaning aluded him, like a half-remembered dream.

"I am afraid I do not know what you are referring to," he answered.

"It is an old story," Yamamoto said. "I have not thought about it for centuries."

"Then why bring it up now?"

"As a precaution. We have no known enemies now capable of such actions as we have seen these past two days. It is prudent to investigate all possibilities in such a situation. I have already ordered Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake to investigate the Great Spirit Library for anything that might shed some light on the situation, but given the antiquity of this legend, I felt it appropriate to ask you to investigate given that the Kuchiki family has been charged with recording the history of Soul Society. I am sure I do not need to convince you of the urgency of this request."

"I understand," Byakuya responded. "I will begin investigating immediately. Is there anything else?"

"No, you may go."

Byakuya bowed stiffly and walked away. The Captain-Commander was correct. He understood the gravity of the situation perfectly, both for Soul Society and on a more personal level. While he trusted the Substitute to protect the Living World in their absence, he was not content to sit by when his sister was in the path of an unknown adversary. The man had once lectured him on the importance of caring for his sister, something he had been learning to do, and he had no intention of failing again.

* * *

Ishida had been patrolling the entire day with nothing to show for it. The strange reiatsu that these things possessed seemed to be detectable only when they were right in front of you. He had only managed to find them the previous night because he had seen one racing through the streets below him. Now, they seemed to be in hiding, waiting for whatever mischief they were brewing to come to fruition.

He came to a stop, deciding on a different tactic. He reached out his hands, allowing the Spirit Threads to materialize around him. He quickly located the threads belonging to his friends and held them in one hand, ensuring he could check on their safety. Kurosaki's thread alarmed him. The normally bright crimson was streaked with black. For a moment he had a horrible flashback of a moonlit, black sky above a large white dome. He shuddered at the thought and set it aside. Kuchiki-san should be with him. Hopefully she could keep him in line if something went wrong. Instead, he focused on gathering Spirit Threads in his other hand. He saw none aside from the normal white of humans, but he never expected to anyway. Clutching a handful so that almost every direction was covered, he waited, a thin, white spider at the center of his web.

Minutes passed with no change. The minutes changed to hours, and still he stood. He was beginning to despair of his plan when something changed. There was a slight rustling among the threads, as though a powerful spirit entity had passed among them, though he sensed nothing. He waited, feeling the same shifting in the threads as it moved about. Timing it carefully, he released the threads and thrust his hand out, catching something that he hadn't seen before. It was another Spirit Thread, dark grey in color. Keeping his hold on it, he rushed off into the direction that it led, carefully suppressing his reiatsu to avoid detection.

After a couple of minutes, he was rewarded with the sight of a dark cloaked figure retreating into the deepening twilight. He followed at a distance, careful not to get close enough to be detected, watching the figures actions with great care, hoping to glean something of its purpose. What he saw was unexpected.

As the figure passed along the street the people around him began to behave differently. There was a couple walking hand in hand, but when it passed, the man turned to flirt with a pretty young woman that was passing by. A young man working at a shop pulled some money from the register when his boss wasn't looking. A dog turned and bit at its owner's leg.

Ishida watched al this with growing confusion. He had assumed that these things fostered anger, but that didn't seem to be the case anymore. He followed the figure farther until he was satisfied that they were far enough out of town to avoid risk to bystanders. Then he attacked.

He was careful, not wanting a repeat of last night. He readied a Seele Schneider in his bow and fired it into the ground in front of the figure. It stopped and turned towards him.

"Well what do you want!?" it demanded in a snively voice.

"I want information," Ishida answered.

"Oh, it's you again. I thought you might have been scared off last night."

"Excuse me?"

"After Hokori came back without a scratch, I thought you might understand that you can't win. We were under the impression that you were the smart one after all. Then again, you did find me, so maybe you are, but you're still foolish for trying."

"We'll see after I defeat you," the Quincy responded calmly.

The figure laughed and threw back his hood. He had a tight face as though he was permanently squinting. His beady, black eyes darted to and fro as though looking for a possible escape, though his charcoal grin showed his eagerness to take on the challenger. A stripe, like a thick scar, wrapped around his neck like a giant rat's tail.

"What do you call yourself?" it asked.

"Ishida Uryu, Quincy."

"Interesting, I am Uragiri. That is all you ever need know about me though." He let out a raspy laugh, but still did not move. Each side seemed willing to wait for the other to start the fight. Finally, Ishida experimentally fired an arrow in its direction. It sidestepped the attack and remained rooted.

He fired again, only for Uragiri to dance out of its path. He then released a barrage of arrows, watching as his opponent continued to dance about, but as he watched the hideous writhing, he noticed that some of his arrows had turned back and were flying towards him.

He quickly moved out of the way and turned back to his opponent, noticing a sinister grin on its face.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I already told you, didn't I?"

Ishida didn't bother asking what it meant by that. Instead, he readied another Seele Schneider and let it loose directly at his opponent. Of course, Uragiri simply moved aside, clicking his tongue in disappointment.

"Is that really the best you can do?"

Ishida responded by tossing a small silver tube at it.

"A silver rod strikes the five-fingered stone bed, Gritz!"

Instantly, a metallic coffin sprang up and surrounded his opponent. At least, he thought it had. Instead, it rebounded and began forming around him. He used hirenkyaku to get out of the way, shaking off the surprise and readying his bow again.

"Haven't you learned that it's useless?" Uragiri laughed as Ishida flashed around him, firing arrows from multiple directions and moving away as they were returned to him.

"C'mon! This is boring!" Uragiri taunted, yawning for effect. He was cut short, however, by a projectile cutting across his right cheek. He stopped, apparently stunned that an attack had made it through. He turned to see a third Seele Schneider embedded in the ground.

"So I was right," Ishida said. "As your name suggests, you use your opponent's power against them by reversing attacks back to the user. It seems that you can't respond so well to sudden changes in attack types, though."

Uragiri looked at him with mild respect. "You really are a scary guy," he said. "Looks like I need to take this fight more seriously." He drew a short, jagged knife from the folds of his cloak.

"You should feel honored. I have not had to fight so directly in over a thousand years."

"I only hope that your skill has not rotted in that time," the Quincy quipped.

Uragiri charged at him, but the Quincy dodged, or so he thought, because suddenly he felt a rending pain in his side and changed directions. He saw the jagged blade of a knife fade out of existence where he had just been.

"How…?"

"You said it yourself, it's all in my name. I am Treachery, and against my blade, even your reflexes will betray you!" He laughed hysterically at the angered look on the Quincy's face.

Ishida let his bow dissipate, and drew a Seele Schneider, holding it like a sword. He charged his opponent, fighting with poise and elegance, even though he did not favor swordsmanship. Uragiri gave ground, though his maniacal smile never left his face. They exchanged blows back and forth, locked in an ever shifting dance of death until finally something snapped. Ishida felt his Seele Schneider fall from his grasp and plant in the groundto his left. He quickly drew his last one and held it at the ready.

"Give it up," Uragiri said. "If you were a swordsman by heart, you might win that way, but you can't possibly expect your blade to remain true."

"I agree," Ishida answered. "Fortunately, that is not what I intend to do."

With that, he struck his blade into the ground, and a glowing pentagram formed, trapping Uragiri in the center.

"You think this will hold me!?" the thing demanded furiously.

"I wouldn't be so hasty," Ishida advised calmly. He was standing in front of one Seele Schneider with his bow at the ready. "As I said before, you can only turn one type of attack at a time. If you release yourself from that trap, you will be pierced by my arrow, but if you turn my arrow back, you will succumb to Sprenger."

"Curse you! What do you want!?"

"Initially, I wanted information, but I think you've given me more than enough. Goodbye."

With that, he released his arrow and let a silver tube drop, but before the tube made contact, one of the Seele Schneider fell over. At first, he thought Uragiri had chosen to free himself from the trap, but that was quickly proven false when his arrow came racing back toward him. He ducked quickly to avoid it.

"My, my," a new voice said. "You almost got it, Uragiri."

Ishida looked up to see another of them, a woman he had to guess. Her skin was smoother than Uragiri's and she had a sickly green mop of hair falling over her dark cloak.

Uragiri laughed nervously. "I could have managed, Netami," he insisted.

"I'm sure," she responded in distaste. "Now, I think we need to deal with this inquisitive young man."

"Of course."

They both held their hands up, and darkness seemed to gather between them. Ishida felt like he was looking into a deep, dark hole. Too late, he roused himself to move. The darkness raced toward him at a frightening velocity.

It never reached him. Instead, it struck a glowing, orange triangle and burst in a shadowy explosion. A beam of bright energy shot out from behind him, and he turned to see Chad and Inoue running up. Inoue quickly dropped down beside him and began tending his wounds while Chad stood in front of them both with his right arm raised like a shield.

As the smoke cleared, the two figures could be seen scowling at the humans.

"This has turned against us quickly," Netami growled. "We should withdraw for now."

"Agreed."

The two drew there hoods up and quickly leapt away into the night.

"Wait!" Chad called after them.

"Let them go, Sado-kun," Ishida said. He was almost healed, but he knew that they had only been scared off by their numbers. If Inoue and Chad had not shown up, he would have been in deep trouble.

"Were you able to learn anything?" Inoue asked.

"A little," he answered. "But it should wait until I can inform everyone. We should gather them immediately."

The other two agreed and, helping him to his feet, set out into the night.


	4. Chapter Four: The Spring of Insanity

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the slow update. Classes started last week, and I'm both a student and employee of my university, so I've been very busy. Anyway, here's a new chapter for you. I hope to have the next one up soon.**

**Thanks to Isame for the continued support and tellie for the encouragement.**

**These next few chapters are going to really get the story started, so stay tuned!**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**Another thanks to Isame for catching some typos. "tomb of breathed heavily" was an error in the upload. I've corrected it.**

**Chapter Four: The Spring of Insanity**

* * *

Isshin stared out the window into the dull greyness of the day. He had decided to close the clinic early that day. Neither of the girls had complained. Since their visitation the other night, things had been tense in the household. It was a strange feeling, one that he couldn't quite place.

Now, Karin was alternating between lying on the couch and wandering aimlessly about the living room. Yuzu was in the kitchen, diligently scrubbing a pot that had been sparkling for the past five minutes.

"Karin-chan," Yuzu ventured when her sister stood again to pace, "Don't you have a soccer match today?"

"Yeah," she answered. "I don't think I'll go though."

Yuzu gave her twin a concerned look, but backed down from saying anything when she received a warning glare.

None of them had been out of the house since that night. None, that is, except one. Isshin watched as Rukia made another pass over the house. She had been like that since yesterday morning, alternating between a watchful rest and an active patrol. A sternness had come upon her, testifying to her training both as a Shinigami and a noble. She still had her gentle way with the girls, but he could see that she was worried. The fact that she was still able to operate so efficiently showed her discipline.

Yes, his third daughter had become strong. He still insisted on the title, despite no longer needing to hide his knowledge of her identity. After all she had done for his idiot son, he felt it fitting to look at her as family.

The thought gave him pause for the same reason he found himself staring out the window. Concern. He was worried about his son. He was never one to baby him, but he had felt the boy's reiatsu as he left the previous morning. It was a hard fate he'd been bought, though Ichigo had no idea, and while he knew that he wouldn't have it any other way, Isshin sometimes felt a tinge of sadness at his son's burden.

_'What would you have done?' _he thought. _'How would you help him, Masaki?'_

As he watched Rukia make another pass above the house, he finally understood the feeling that had pervaded their lives the past two days. They were under siege.

* * *

Up above the Kurosaki house, Rukia was entertaining similar thoughts. The report that Ishida had brought back was disconcerting to say the least.

_"__I think,"_ he had said, _"That each of these things might have a different effect on us."_

_ "That doesn't explain why only a few of us have been approached," _Chad answered.

She was worried about this as well. She was sure now that each of them had been carefully chosen before being approached. Unfortunately, she could only surmise that they had wanted to stir up Ichigo's hollow. She was no closer to discovering why Ishida and Inoue had been targeted while she and Chad were left out.

Suddenly, an image presented itself to her mind. On the ground around her, she saw her friends lying lifeless in crimson pools. Ichigo stood with his back to her, but fell to the ground a moment later before a shapeless foe. Then the vision was gone, and she found herself lying in the street.

She stood quickly, cautiously placing a hand on her sword-hilt. She must have blacked out, and the thought brought only one thing to mind. _Them._

"Oooohh," came a smooth, lazy voice. "Looks like they were right. You really are too strong for that."

Rukia whirled around to see a dark cloaked figure leaning against the wall of a nearby building. His face was mostly hidden, but she could see wide cheeks, one of which was marked with a scar that looked like a moth had caught fire before landing on his face. He had long arms, but short legs, and his hands were large, ending in large talons. Overall, he gave the impression of a great, black bowling pin with claws. Were it not for recent events, not the least of which his getting the drop on her, she would have trouble taking him seriously.

"What do you mean?" she demanded in response to his earlier statement.

"You're still too strong for my power to work on you," he replied in a bored tone. "But don't worry, we'll soon fix that." As he ended, his voice took on a menacing edge that pushed her to draw her sword.

"Oh, you see me as a threat. That's good. Most people have a hard time taking me seriously. I'm glad you know better."

"Who are you?" Rukia demanded.

"Who? You can call me Zetsubo."

"What are you?"

"That," he laughed, "If I told you that, there would be no point in this game."

"What do you mean 'game'?" she seethed. "You attack and harass us, and you call that a game?"

"No, I call that setting the board. Now, if you're done asking pointless questions, do you mind dying a little bit?"

Rather than wait for a response, he charged forward, his huge claws swinging wildly at the Shinigami. Rukia deftly parried each swipe with incredible poise, but she was still feeling battered by the sheer force of the strikes. Her opponent brought both hands around in a pinching motion forcing her to back away quickly to avoid being caught.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

Rukia landed, crouched and ready to continue the fight. Her sword somehow glittered in the misty light as she said, "First dance, Tsukishiro!" She swung her blade through the air, and her opponent braced himself before realizing that he was surrounded by a glowing white circle. He quickly leapt to the side as a tower of ice materialized where he had just been standing.

He looked at her almost in dismay before breaking into a grin. He stood nonchalantly, and began sauntering towards her. Rukia raised her hand, taken off guard at his behavior.

"Hado #33, Sokatsui!" she shouted. The blue fireball struck home with a powerful explosion, but when the smoke cleared, Zetsubo was still walking calmly toward her. She was truly startled now. Even the Ninth Espada had sought to dodge her attacks, and she was much stronger now than she had been back then.

"Hado #73, Soren Sokatsui!" she shouted, almost desperately. The blast was significantly more powerful, two massive fireballs errupting against her enemy. This time, when the smoke cleared, he could be seen standing, slightly stunned. He looked at her grimly, then continued his approach. This had gone on for too long. She raised her sword again, crying out, "Next dance, Hakuren!"

The wave of snow and ice cascaded forward, surging into an incredible avalanche of wrath. Everything before her was encased in a tomb of ice. She breathed heavily, spent more by her sudden desperation than her effort. She chided herself for being so easily unnerved. It wasn't like her.

As she prepared to sheathe her sword, a sound brought her back to alertness. A crack had opened up in the ice and was widening quickly. She readied herself to receive a counter attack, not wanting to be caught again like she had been when she saved Ichigo from Grimmjow.

She was suddenly thrust back as the ice exploded outward. She raised her sword, temporarily blinded by the shards around her, then grunted in sudden pain. As her vision cleared, she registered the wide gash that had been made across her torso as well as the searing pain that accompanied it.

She glared at Zetsubo who was grinning ferociously as her blood trailed down his claws.

"Is that all?"

She glared at him in response, breathing heavily through the pain. She didn't see how it was possible for him to endure those hits without taking any damage.

"It's a shame really, I had hoped to fight you at your best."

Suddenly, he was behind her. He no longer seemed like the awkward oaf of before. He seemed lithe and powerful, like a great lion that has cornered its prey. Rukia tried to turn, swinging her sword in a vain attempt at defense as the powerful claws pierced through her.

She felt her strength leaving her, and she fell, cursing her own powerlessness and wondering how she had lost so easily.

A flash of cerulean light filled her vision, breaking her opponent's hold on her. She knew that attack.

_'Ichigo?' _she thought hopefully before the darkness swallowed her mind.

* * *

Hiyori was bored. Bored bored bored. She gazed up at the warehouse's dilapidated roof, watching the dancing dust particles flit in and out of the beams of light. Hachi was meditating in the basement, apparently working on some new spell. Lisa was upstairs reading one of her gross magazines. Love was the only one breaking the silence with his ridiculous laughter.

"Shut up already!" she suddenly burst out. "You're ticking me off!"

The other Vizard just ignored her.

"Oi! Quit ignoring me!"

Yes, she was bored. Things had been boring since Shinji returned to Soul Society. None of the others gave her such good reactions. She jumped to the next level where Love was sitting and bent low to glare directly into his face.

Without looking up, he said, "If you plan to kiss me, I would prefer you brush your teeth first."

Hiyori's face lit up a bright crimson, and she fell backwards in surprise before letting out a disgusted _Blech!_

Who would want to kiss you, Idiot!?" she blustered. Then she took off one of her sandals and chucked it at his head. He yelped as it struck him with unnatural force, sending him toppling from his perch to the bottom floor.

"Oh nooo," he groaned. "I lost my place!"

"Serves ya right!" Hiyori called, making a face at him.

She was distracted from hearing any further laments by a strange, yet familiar feeling. It took her a moment to place it, but when she did, she grinned wickedly. Maybe she could stop being bored now.

In the doorway stood the orange haired substitute. He was breathing heavily as though he had run the entire way.

"Hey, Baldy!" she called down. "What's the hurry!?" She was utterly amused by the idea of being able to antagonize him again, but something seemed off. Normally, he would have started shouting back already. When he finally did respond, his voice was ragged, but she could see his face. The right half was normal, if not strained. The left half, however, brought back an unpleasant memory. His left eye was black, and the whole half of his face was turned up in a manic sneer.

"Lock. Me. Up."

* * *

Rukia woke to an orange glow. She was at the Urahara shop with Inoue, Isshin, and Yoruichi standing over her. She sat up suddenly as she remembered what had happened. Isshin was in his Shinigami form. He must have been the one to save her. She cursed herself silently. She had trained hard for the past seventeen months, becoming one of the strongest lieutenants in the Gotei 13, all so that she wouldn't need to be saved again, but here she was in the same position again.

"Thank you, Inoue," she said. "I'm fine now."

She stood, shakily at first, then more firmly as her strength returned.

"What happened out there?"

She turned to see Ishida and Chad sitting by the far wall. Apparently, it had been Ishida asking the question. She sighed slightly before recounting her encounter with Zetsubo. She left out the vision she had beforehand. It still unnerved her too much. When she had finished, there was silence. Each person was pondering the meaning of her attacker's words.

Isshin was the first to break the silence. "I should go back and check on the girls," he said. "I'll meet you at home, Rukia-chan." With that, the elder Kurosaki left. Chad followed after a minute without a word.

Ishida stood and walked over to Inoue.

"Come on, Inoue-san," he said. "I'll walk you home."

"That's okay, I'll be fine," she protested, waving her hands nervously. Ishida looked at her, slightly confused at her reaction. "I think it would be best if I escort you," he insisted. "There's no telling when another of these things will come after one of us."

She didn't protest after that. Obviously seeing the sense in his words. Rukia knew that she could be naïve at times, but she wasn't stupid, and she had a good heart.

"Go on, Inoue," she said, giving her friend a slight smile. "I'll be okay."

Her friend nodded and returned the smile before following Ishida out the door. As he passed, Rukia caught a strange look in his eyes. He seemed to know something, or guess it at least, but he didn't seem ready to share.

When they had gone, she reflected again on her loss and the strange vision she had had. She could hardly stand the image of Ichigo falling, trying to protect her while her friends lay dead all around.

"Yoruichi-san," she said after a few minutes. "You trained Ichigo, right?"

"Yes," she replied. "A little bit. It was Kisuke, that did most of the work though." Her voice carried a hint of wistfulness.

"But you helped him achieve bankai."

"I hope you're not suggesting what I think you are."

Rukia turned and bowed to the ground.

"Please train me," she pleaded.

Yoruichi's golden eyes watched her silently for a minute, pondering the wisdom of subjecting her to the same peril that Ichigo had faced only out of necessity. Then she relented.

"Fine," she said. "But we start tomorrow, after you've had a rest."

"Thank you!"

* * *

The Vizard watched warily as Ichigo stood at the center of Hachi's newly erected barrier. Given the substitutes increased power, he had made it as thick as possible. They could see that something was different this time around. Rather than going on a rampage like he had the first time his hollow had been suppressed, he was standing calmly.

Since he had arrived, his appearance had changed even more drastically. His right side was still normal, his eye now empty as though he was entranced, which he was. His left, however, was now covered in a bleached white hierro. Jagged black streaks raced all around its surface, and that side of his face was covered in a devilish mask.

Inside his inner world, things were no better. Ichigo looked around to see that, once again, Zangetsu was no where to be found. The buildings that made up the world were shattered, destroyed, or gutted with fire. In the midst of it all was a figure that had haunted his nightmares for over a year. In the midst of the carnage stood his hollow in his most powerful state, the same form that had obliterated Ulquiorra.

Something was off, though. Instead of the robe that he had worn before, he wore nothing. His skin was a silky black, utterly featureless except for the blank white hollow mask and the filled in whole in his chest. Instead of hands, he had sword like forearms.

Ichigo hefted his own blade, ready to strike or defend depending on the answer he would receive.

"What are you doing?"

Rather than answer, the hollow turned to him. Its gaze pierced him with an animal like intelligence. Pure, unbridled, instinct. It stood there, unmoved as Ichigo returned a glare of his own.

Then, as though an unspoken signal had been given, Ichigo tensed, the hollow let lose a piercing cry, and both charged.


	5. Chapter Five: Dark Paths

**Hello everyone! I finally managed to finish this chapter after many attempts. **

**Thanks to fairyxlucyxdragon for the input!**

**To answer Isame's questions, I have this story pretty well planned out, so don't worry about things dissolving into a bunch of showing off by the characters. As I've said before, I'm treating the events of the Thousand Year Blood War as never going to happen in this story, but anything that is revealed has a good chance of appearing. I've already hinted a little bit at Ichigo's true heritage. As for the rest, you'll have to read and see.**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter Five: Dark Paths**

* * *

Rocks exploded or were split in two as Zabimaru cleft the air of Urahara's "playground"in a chaotic arc full of wrath and worry. Renji whipped the snake-like Zanpakuto in another violent series of strikes, leveling his frustration against his surroundings.

Rukia was trapped in the living world.

_Strike_

They were unable to send any help to Ichigo.

_Smash_

They had no idea what was going on in the living world.

_Crash_

He brought his sword around again only for it to be stopped by another blade. Renji started, not expecting anyone to have found this place. Kuchiki Byakuya stood there, Senbonzakura raised in defense against Renji's strike. For a moment, an image flashed through his mind of a time when he had turned his sword against this man in anger and hatred. Now though, all their animosity was gone, replaced by the silent respect between comrades.

Byakuya raised is silver eyes to meet Renji's, a single question voiced to his Lieutenant.

"What are you doing, Renji?"

"Captain...," Renji said, still recovering. "I was just training." He knew that his tone gave him away. He couldn't hope to achieve anyhting the way he was thrashing about. Really, he was just venting.

Rather than call him out, however, Byakuya lowered his sword and strode to a better location before taking up a ready stance.

"Allow me to join you, then," he said.

Renji steeled himself as he faced his Captain. They had sparred many times since Aizen's defeat. They had learned each other's strengths and weaknesses, though in Byakuya's case it had been more strengths, and both worked to improve the other's skills.

The two faced off against each other, slowly inching one foot forward as though being drawn by the tension in the air. Then, as though a cord was cut or a silent signal given, both of them charged.

Byakuya vanished in a blur of shunpo. Renji launched Zabimaru, extending it in a wide sweeping strike all around himself. He felt the resistance of Senbonzakura blocking the strike just behind him. He turned to see his Captain giving him an expressionless, steely gaze. Renji was used to that gaze, but over time, he had learned to read a Byakuya, if only a little, and he could tell there was something behind it.

He struck outward, pushing his opponent back and launching into another strike.

"Hado #1, Sho," Byakuya chanted. The invisible force struck Zabimaru broadside and sent the blade crashing into the ground several feet to his right. The Captain then raised his sword close to his face and said, "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

The blade dissolved into a whirlwind of scattered sakura petals. Renji felt his blood run cold at he opening he had left. He quickly shunpo'd away, returning Zabimaru as he put distance between himself and the dancing blades.

"Why do you run, Renji?"

The red-haired Lieutenant almost stumbled when he noticed Byakuya was running alongside him, his piercing gaze sharper than any sword. Renji's face twisted into a snarl as he brought Zabimaru around again, only to have Byakuya appear behind him and send him flying with a firm kick.

Renji groaned as he gathered himself from the rubble of the boulder he had just crashed into. He was breathing heavily, assessing the situation with more than a little self-loathing. Had Captain Kuchiki really risen to an even higher level? This was the first time in many months that he was being bested so easily.

"You seem confused," Byakuya said. Renji looked up at him, the expression on his face confirming what his Captain said. "I have gotten no stronger since our last round of training. In fact, I am fighting at a lower level than we normally do. Do you understand, Renji?" There was no answer.

"I asked why you were running. Since I arrived, I've felt only one thing from your sword. Fear. Why are you afraid, Renji?"

Renji wouldn't meet his eyes. His mind was filled with concern for his friends. Even when Ichigo had fallen in with X-Cution, they could keep tabs on him and intervene if needed. But now he was cut off from them. He didn't doubt Ichigo's power, but he hadn't doubted Urahara's either. What if something happened to him too? What if something happened to Rukia?

Something stirred in his thoughts though, something he had almost forgotten, and yet, never would.

_It was impossible, hopeless. Rukia was going to die, and he was supposed to ensure it. Ichigo was before him, barely able to stand, but the carrot top refused to die. He refused to run away and hide. Instead, he lifted his giant blade and said, "Sorry, Renji. This is my resolve."_

"Sorry, Captain. Here is my resolve."

He lifted Zabimaru above his head, but instead of launching it again, he began to swing it in a wide arc above his head, faster, faster, faster, until it was a blur of pain and death. He had only tried this move a few times since first using it against the Eighth Espada.

He would not be bested. His friends would survive. He would not fail to protect again. Senbonzakura's petals scattered, blown back by the force of Zabimaru's wrathful swings and Renji's reiatsu.

Byakuya might have smiled. It was always hard to tell with him, but he lifted his sword hild and recalled Senbonzakura. Then he sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"Come, Renji," he said. "We've been summoned."

Renji let Zabimaru return, almost dropping it in confusion before following his Captain.

* * *

Rukia watched in mild curiosity as the former special ops commander worked on preparing what appeared to be a large white doll of some kind. Off to the side, Inoue stood watching them both. Yoruichi had summoned her to serve as medical relief.

Yoruichi's demeanor was grim as she finished her preparations.

"Tell me, Rukia," she said. "Why do you want to do this?"

"What do you mean?" she replied.

"I mean that you're a strong Lieutenant. You likely aren't that far from being able to do this training by the normal method. So why are you doing this?"

"I made a promise," Rukia answered, remembering the look in Ichigo's eye as he left. "I'm not strong enough to keep it yet, so I need to get stronger as fast as I can."

The two locked gazes for a moment. Then Yoruichi seemed to relent.

"Very well. I will warn you though, Kisuke was the first to do this. He was driven by curiostiy and adventure. Ichigo was the second. He was driven by his determination to save you. Unless you can match their resolve, you will likely die."

"I understand that, but I have to do this anyway."

"So be it. Thrust your sword into this Tenshintai, and we will begin."

Rukia obliged, and her sword and the Tenshintai immediately disappeared. In there place stood a tall, proud looking woman. Her skin was fair, and her hair and robes were white like fresh fallen snow. Her eyes provided the one true contrast of color, though the blue was no less cold in appearance.

"You heard of course?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes," Sode no Shirayuki answered. "We will begin immediately."

The zanpakuto raised her hands and walls of ice and snow began to pile up around them, shifting and winding until Rukia found herself alone in a dark, icy cavern.

"What is this!?" she demanded.

"This is your trial, Rukia," her zanpakuto answered. Her voice echoed along the walls in some places and muffled in others so that she couldn't tell where it was coming from. "You must find the place from which you draw your power. Find me and defeat me. Then I will teach you Bankai. Welcome to the labyrinth of your heart."

* * *

Ichigo was not yet winded. The hollow was fast, but so was he. The size of his sword had come in handy in defending against the ferocity of the attacks, but it was not quite fast enough to land a counter blow.

The hollow stalked about, watching the Shinigami warily. Like a predator that had to fight over its meal, the hollow paced. It seemed that the animalistic instinct came with a similar intelligence. It was considering how best to deal with him. It was hungry.

It charged again, moving at a blinding rate. It dove downward, rising up beneath Ichigo's feet. The substitute saw the move and lifted his great sword above his head.

"Getsuga TENSHOU!" he shouted, cleaving a path in the air. The cerulean wave rushed toward the hollow. A flash of red appeared beneath it and the attack disappeared in a deafening explosion. Ichigo braced himself against the shockwave, once again raising Zangetsu as a shield before him.

A hole burst in the smoke, and the hollow raced out of it. It leveled a forceful strike against Zangetsu with one of its sword-arms while it brought the other around in a vicious stroke across Ichigo's arm. He winced at the wound but he didn't let up. He pushed back against his opponent, sending it flying with the force of the swing.

He watched as it gathered itself, wondering what was going on. It bore a strong resemblance to the form that he was in when he defeated Ulquiorra, but it wasn't the same. For one thing, it wasn't speaking. His inner Hollow had never passed up an opportunity to taunt him, but the only sound this thing made was a feral growl or a savage roar.

That was another thing he felt was wrong. There was less familiarity in this thing. Rather than feel intelligent, he thought he had to use the term loosely here, it felt primal. His Hollow had always boasted of being the embodiment of his instinct, but seeing this entity, he wasn't so sure.

The hollow righted itself, once again appraising him with its savage gaze. Then it charged, its speed jumping higher and higher to a level beyond anything it had shown thus far. Ichigo sent another Getsuga Tenshou towards it. There was one other thing he had noticed about it. Its sword-arms bore a striking resemblance to Tensa Zangetsu.

The hollow cut a path throught the Getsuga, barely slowing as it bore down on him. Ichigo could barely hold back the attack and gave ground because of it.

_'No good,' _he thought. _'I can't keep fighting him at this level.'_

He pressed forward in another forceful slash, gaining a small amount of space for it. Then, raising his sword, he shouted, "Ban-KAI!"

* * *

The Captains' meeting hall was more full than usual. Each squad's Lieutenant was present, minus the Thirteenth's. The expression on every face was grim as they waited on the last members to gather. Kurotsuchi Mayuri, followed by Kurotsuchi Nemu, strode into the room, and odd box being carted behind.

"Let us now call this meeting to order!" the Head-Captain declared with a strike of his cane. "I will start by requesting Captain Ukitake share what he has found in his research into any historical occurrences of these events that have plagued us in these past days."

Ukitake stepped forward and bowed to his teacher.

"Captain Kyoraku and I have spent many hours in the Great Spirit Library, looking for anything that might shed light on what is happening. Yesterday evening, we found what appears to be the oldest text still contained in the library. Most of it was illegible, but we were able to find a haiku that appears to be a warning. It read like this:

Where shadows follow,

Beware the Yamihoko.

The Darkness they wake.

"As I said, it is an old poem, but, having never heard of this before, we decided to alert Captain Kuchiki concerning it, hoping that the records of the Kuchiki clan would be more complete. He will be able to report whether or not there have been any fruits to his searches."

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake," Yamamoto said. "Captain Kuchiki, if you would, please share with us the results of your search."

"Yes, Head-Captain," the noble said, stepping forward as his senior returned to his place. "With the information Captain Ukitake provided, I was able to narrow down a time frame for my own search. It was in the oldest records of my clan that I found the story of the Yamihoko. It was written in a very old style of writing, and many of the pages have become too worn to read, but I was able to gather some things from it.

"The Yamihoko are a race of demons that feed on evil or are bound to it in some way. Wherever they go, humans will find themselves acting on their greatest weaknesses. A man that enjoys violence will commit genocide, a peace loving man might spurn justice, or a tired man may give in to apathy. How they operate is unknown, but it was in response to them that the Gotei was originally sanctioned by the King of Souls. Apparently, there was a being that they revered as a god, and it was against him that the Gotei waged war. The result was an eradication of the majority of Soul Society's forces and the banishment of the Yamihoko into the deepest fires of Hell.

"The purpose of the Gotei has changed drastically since then, but if the Yamihoko have returned somehow, we must prepare to act."

"But we don't know that they've returned, do we?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Not for certain, but one thing that stood out to me was that this was the only time in our history that the Senkaimon was disabled."

"Captain Kurotsuchi," Hirako spoke, "am I right in assuming that package has something to do with the Senkaimon?"

"Indeed it does," the mad-scientist responded. "I have succeeded in merging the garganta technology that I recovered from Szayelapollo's lab with our own Senkaimon. The result is a sort of dimensional cannon, thus the small size. If it were any bigger, we could irreparably shatter the barrier between the worlds."

"Are you sure we should use something like that?" Kyoraku asked. "Isn't damaging the world counterproductive?"

"As I said, at this size, the damage could still be repaired," Mayuri answered in annoyance. "However, there is one draw back. The hole it creates will not be large enough for any of us."

"That seems like a pretty useless invention then," Hirako stated bluntly.

"Well, I have been experimenting with shrink-ray technology," the scientist stated with a dangerous glint in his eye. "Would you care to become a test subject?"

"No, I think I'll pass."

"Anyone else?"

No one seemed eager to take him up on his offer, though Renji looked like he might be willing to risk it.

"Mayuri-sama," Nemu began. "Do we not have a candidate to test your canon already?"

"Oh, him? I'm not sure what use he would be."

"If you can send someone through, they could act as a messenger to gather intelligence, could they not?" Byakuya asked.

"I suppose he could. Nemu, fetch him."

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

With that, the Lieutenant departed on her errand, leaving the Captains to continue their discussions.

* * *

Rukia wandered icy corridors. Only a little light managed to enter from above, twinkling like stars in the distance. Occasionally she would hear some faint noise. At first she thought it might be some water that had thawed off the ceiling landing on the ground, but the air around her was getting steadily colder.

As she walked, she found herself at a hub where the path opened up into a large dome before splitting into dozens of other pathways. Some were smooth and allowed light in more readily. Others were darker and were lined with vicious icicles. Some were sharply cut as by a master craftsman.

She looked at the paths in confusion. There was no real sign to indicate which path she should take. She was supposed to find the seat of her power, but that didn't lend any use in navigation. Her zanpakuto's reiatsu echoed about making it impossible to determine which direction she needed to go in. She was also aware that she was on a time limit. Even with her natural resistance to cold, being the user of an ice-type zanpakuto, she wouldn't survive long if the temperature kept dropping.

She appraised the paths again. Each one was different, so perhaps where each one led represented a different part of her. If that was the case, she should avoid the brighter path, as it seemed too safe to lead to her power. Even as the thought crossed her mind, she heard a voice echo down the path.

"-kia!"

She strained to hear. Fortunately it came again, this time more clearly.

"Rukia!"

_'That's Ichigo's voice!' _she thought. _'How can he be here?'_

She took a step forward, but then stopped.

_'No, he can't be here. He wouldn't interrupt my training like this.'_

She turned away, but the voice came again, more urgent.

"RUKIA!"

She turned back to the tunnel, feeling the voice pull at her heart. There was pain in the voice. Her friend was in pain! She rooted herself there. It couldn't be Ichigo. It absolutely couldn't, but she couldn't seem to pull herself away. On the contrary, her feet seemed to move on their own, and she was racing towards the tunnel. She pulled up sharply, her mind resting control again.

The voice didn't come again, but she still stood rooted in a conflict between her concern for her friend and her reason's insistence that it was not Ichigo.

_'If it isn't him, then I can just turn around and come back.'_ she reasoned. Then she plunged into the tunnel.

Immediately, she cursed herself, both for foolishly giving in to the temptation and because the entrance had been sealed behind her. With nothing else to do, she pressed onwards, keeping her eyes peeled for anything suspicious. Her hand unconsciously reached for the comfort of the sword that she wasn't carrying.

As she walked, she caught sight of a discoloration on the wall. She approached it and gasped in surprise.

"Nii-sama?"

Kuchiki Byakuya stood there, encased in ice. His eyes were closed as though he were asleep. Then she noticed the others. Her Captain was there too, as was Renji and-.

"Ichigo!?"

At the back of the tunnel, half embedded in ice was her friend. He was struggling to escape from the ice that was slowly encasing him.

"Rukia!" he called out.

"Ichigo! What are you doing here!?"

"I was coming to let you know that they fixed the Senkaimon when the ice started to attack us. It already got Byakuya and Ukitake-san. Help me out."

She lifted a hand to the wall and shouted, "Hado #31, Shokaho!"

The fireball struck the wall and shattered the ice. Ichigo dropped down and drew Zangetsu.

"What exactly is going on here?" he asked.

"I'm in the middle of Bankai training."

"Really?" he asked. His face clearly showed that he was impressed. "So what's with this place?" he asked, walking back down the tunnel.

"That's-"

She stopped suddenly, stunned into silence as Ichigo was impaled upon a large spike of ice. He looked at her briefly in shock, struggling futilely against the spike, but after a moment the life left his eyes, and he slumped forward.

"Ichigo!" she cried in shock.

Then he was gone. The walls opened up, and she found herself back in the hub.

"That's no good Rukia," Sode no Shirayuki said, her voice echoing from every wall. "You cannot rely on the safety of others if you hope to wield my power."

Rukia ground her teeth in frustration at the trick. Obviously, she would have to tread more carefully. The maze had more dangers than just cold.

* * *

_ 'Hello, everyone! I have returned! Yes, you guessed it; I'm the King of New York! KON-SAMA! Since I left that poser, Ichigo, I've become quite the bigshot. Oh yes, even the Captains are calling on me for help!_

_ 'Normally, I wouldn't have time for such things, being the big star that I am, but I'm feeling generous today. And besides, if I can do something that the big-wigs can't, then all the ladies will go crazy over me!'_

The little plushy swaggered up to the meeting hall door and gave it a great shove only to be rewarded with a faint squeak.

"Oi!" he called. "Open up in there!"

Nothing happened.

He was about to call again when Nemu spoke from behind him.

"Allow me," she said, giving the door a gentle push.

Kon strode proudly into the room.

"Yo! The hero has arrived!"

He didn't seem to notice the stares of shock on almost every Captains face. Even Yamamoto looked like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Nemu," Kurotsuchi said, snapping his fingers.

His Lieutenant immediately seized the obnoxious plushy.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?"

"This is your messenger?" Ukiatke asked incredulously.

"Of course. He is the only one small enough to fit through the portal."

"Where did you find him?" Kyoraku asked in amusement.

"That's—classified," Kurotsuchi said after catching a warning glare from Byakuya.

In reality, Byakuya had sent the annoying plush toy to Kurotsuchi after catchin it attempting to peep at his sister.

"Suit yourself," the Eighth Division Captain said.

"Now let us begin," Kurotsuchi said, ignoring further protests from Kon. He removed a sheet from over his new invention revealing a device that looked remarkably like a projector that had been wired to a nuclear reactor.

"Oi, what is that!?" Kon demanded, though his bravado was failing.

"That," the scientist answered, "is your mission. Nemu."

The woman lifted Kon over her head as her Captain fiddled with a few switches on his machine. There was a brilliant flash, and a spinning disk of light appeared in the air.

"No! Nononononononononono!" Kon protested as Nemu pulled him back and threw him into the portal.

Kon braced himself for death, but he didn't feel anything except a dull thud as he landed on the ground. He looked around and found himself in the Dangai. Something was very wrong. The restrictive current had stopped. The Cleaner was shattered once again. And there was a cloaked figure in the middle of it all. Vast tentacles slithered and poked at the walls, building a firmer and firmer hold.

Kon wisely chose to keep silent. The thing didn't seem to have noticed him yet, but that would change quickly if he made a noise. He crept silently towards the far end of the tunnel where he could see the faint light of the exit, praying that the thing wouldn't look down.

* * *

Ichigo was short on breath. His release had left him tired where it usually energized him. Fortunately, he didn't have to move just yet. The hollow was standing there, no light in its eyes.

_'What's going on?' _he thought. _'He stopped moving when I released my Bankai. Has it given up?'_

His hope was immediately dashed as he felt another heavy drain on his power. He staggered, then brought what strength he could into a desperate attack. His sword connected, and the hollow dissolved. He stared in stunned silence at the spot his opponent had just stood, unable to believe that he had just won.

His disbelief was confirmed a moment later when his own sword vanished. The world around him darkened into a pitch blackness. Night devoid of stars, and in the midst of it, a gigantic mask appeared, jaws sprung wide to receive their prey.

He turned to flee, but however fast he tried to go, the mask seemed to be gaining on him. A sudden burst of speed pushed him even further from it, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Setting his eyes ahead he saw...the mask, charging right for him. He didn't have time to turn or even shout as the massive jaws closed around him.


	6. Chapter Six: One Also Reaps

**Hello, everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Writing it was almost as difficult as my Calculus work, but it's my longest chapter yet, so I hope you'll forgive me.**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed during my absence. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter Six: ...One Also Reaps**

* * *

_It was a hot summer day in Karakura, leaving the streets empty as people took shelter from the sweltering sun. Almost empty, that is, though there were only a few that would have seen the dark-clothed figure walking down the sidewalk._

_ There was a confidence in her step, as one that knows their own strength, but also a wariness. Her violet eyes glanced to and fro, widening as she approached an intersection. She was, of course, familiar with the cars used by mortals, but ever since her last visit, she found herself wary of them. Long story-short, when your best-friend decides to show off his new driver's license, you learn to appreciate walking._

_ As she waited for the signal to change, allowing her to cross, she realized how silly it was to just stand there waiting. She could simply jump over the street. Perhaps her frequent visits were affecting her judgment. Then again, she was usually using a gigai when visiting, so it could hardly be considered an unreasonable-_

_ "Kuchiki-san!" a cheerful voice called from across the street, interrupting her thoughts._

_ "Hey, Inoue!" she called back, recognizing her brown-haired friend. "What're you-"_

_ She watched, either in shock, dismay, or exasperation, she wasn't quite sure anymore, as her friend began running across the street, narrowly dodging oncoming traffic._

_ "I didn't realize you were coming for a visit," she said happily once she was across, apparently oblivious to the chaos she had just created._

_ "It wasn't planned," Rukia answered. "But you should be more careful!" she added, finally getting over her shock. "You could've been hurt!"_

_ "Eh? Oh you're right!" She turned back to face the street again, calling out "I'm sorry!" to the passing drivers._

_ "So how long are you staying?" she asked, turning back._

_ "Not long, I'm afraid. I only stopped by because I had a mission a few towns over that I finished quickly. Oh! That reminds me, Lieutenant Matsumoto wanted me to give this to you."_

_ She pulled out a small parcel and handed it to Inoue, who opened it eagerly. Inside was a strange concoction. It looked like an éclair, but it had the distinct smell of red bean paste. Rukia wondered if anyone else would be willing to try it._

_ "Woooww! It looks so good!" Inoue cheered happily. "But I thought you weren't planning to visit?"_

_ "Like I said, it's from Lieutenant Matsumoto. She assumes I come here whenever there's a mission to the Living World."_

_ Just then, a shrill roar echoed through the streets. The two looked up to see a large Hollow descending on them. Before it could reach them, however, a blue light pierced its mask, and it dissolved into nothingness._

_ "Letting your guard down just because you're in familiar territory? That's not smart, Kuchiki-san."_

_ Approaching from their right was Ishida, a friendly smile in place, despite his criticizing tone._

_ "Thanks Ishida. I wouldn't have wanted to get worked up over that small fry." She had slipped into her sweet and innocent voice that always annoyed Ichigo, throwing in a shudder for good measure._

_ Inoue giggled, while Ishida's grin turned sheepish._

_ "You've been taking lessons from Kurosaki, haven't you?" he asked._

_ "Why, whatever do you mean?" she continued. "I was only-" A beeping sounded from inside her shihakshuo, interrupting her._

_ She pulled out her pager, and examined the screen, disappointment briefly appearing on her face._

_ "I'm sorry," she said. "Looks like my time's up." She pulled out an envelope and handed it to Ishida. "Give this to Ichigo for me."_

_ "Of course."_

_ "See you both later!" she called as she opened a senkaimon and ran through._

* * *

Rukia woke cold. She was leaning against the icy wall of another tunnel, her arm covered in frost. She moved sluggishly, still not entirely awake, but driven by a sense of danger. Each hall she'd entered was home to at least one trap, be it falling ice spikes or sudden pitfalls. If her dream was anything to go off of, she didn't want to spend any more time here than she needed to.

With each shaky step, she grew more and more aware of the flashing light around her as scenes played out on the walls. She fixed her eyes on the end of the tunnel, refusing to look, but as she did so, her foot slipped on a patch of ice, and she reached out a hand to steady herself. As her hand made contact with the wall, it seemed like a sliver of ice shot through her, and her vision went dark.

* * *

_Large, dark clouds floated overhead, driven by a strong, late summer wind. The trees around the manor offered their applause to the mighty wind. Seated on a small porch overlooking the somber view was Kuchiki Byakuya._

_ He was dressed in dark robes with a green haori draped over his shoulders. A pot of tea sat to his left with two cups, one steaming, the other empty._

_ "Nii-sama?"_

_ Peeking out from a doorway, Rukia stood. Hesitantly waiting permission to approach. At the time, she couldn't see it, but in retrospect, it was easy for her to notice the slight hint of pain her hesitance caused him. Only a couple of weeks prior, he had been ready to watch her executed. Then he had taken a blade for her. His recovery was coming along speedily, and he had already returned to duty, but normalcy had not returned. Perhaps it was because normal had yet to be established. So much had changed in the past months that calling normal "normal" now would be like calling day "night" just because the moon was in the sky._

_ Byakuya gestured to the place beside him, and Rukia seated herself on the porch._

_ "Are you well, Rukia?" he asked as he filled her cup with tea._

_ "Yes, Nii-sama. My power has been returning quickly. I hope to be able to return to duty within the next week."_

_ "I see. That is good to hear. However, do not push yourself too far. I doubt Captain Ukitake would begrudge you a few more days rest."_

_ "Yes, Nii-sama. I would still like to resume my duties as soon as I can. With a war brewing, I need to be at full power." In truth, she wasn't completely recovered, but, while she appreciated her brother's concern, she also wanted to redouble her efforts to please him._

_ "Hm." Whether the sound was assent or annoyance at her insistence, she couldn't tell. Even after fifty years living in the same house, she couldn't read past his mask. Still, his complete turnaround in attitude toward her in the past weeks had been something she had wanted for a long time. Now that it had occurred, she didn't quite know how to proceed._

_The conversation between them stalled into a semi-comfortable silence. There was still an uncomfortable air between them, but it was made more bearable by each one's knowledge that the other was trying, and that knowledge gave Rukia hope that, for the first time in fifty years, she could have a real home._

* * *

She woke again, face down in the snow, a voice inside her shouting at her to escape, but she struggled with it. After the struggle within the labyrinth so far, she wanted nothing more than to sink back into the comfort of her memories. Things were easier then. Why couldn't they stay peaceful?

As soon as the thoughts had come, she regretted them. She knew it was foolish, childish even, but the temptation was there. She pressed her arms beneath herself, grimacing through the pain that shot through her half-frozen body. She pushed forward, it was about a hundred feet to the opening at the end of the tunnel. She could make it, she had to.

She shuffled forward, five feet, ten feet, fifteen...

She pulled up sharply, bracing herself as a wave of darkness sprang from the end of the tunnel, engulfing her like an avalanche. She fought against it as best she could, desperately calling out, she quickly found herself lost in an all too familiar nightmare, and, as is the way with nightmares, she lost all sense of anything outside of her terror.

_Her heart was racing, threatening to burst through her chest. It was dark._

_ Rain fell in a torrential deluge all around her. It was dark._

_ Someone was crying, a shrill lament to the void. It was dark._

_ Someone laughed in maniacal exuberance. It was dark._

_ Raspy breath sounded ahead of her, exhausted and pained. It was dark._

_ She opened her eyes._

_ She stood in the middle of a forest clearing. To her left, Inoue was crouched over two prone figures, weeping as she tried in vain to save them. Rukia felt her heart twist as her friend's face twisted into an expression of inconsolable grief. She didn't dare look at the figures directly. She could tell their identity from their shape, and she didn't want to think about it at the moment. _

_ Ahead of her was the source of the tired breathing. Ichigo stood with his back to her, his shoulders heaving as he tried to pull in air. His shihakusou was drenched, though whether from water or blood, she couldn't tell. In his hand, Tensa Zangetsu's obsidian edge reflected the dim twilight, a sliver of cold rage from the deathly moon reflected on a demented face._

_ Fiery orange markings lined black eyes, standing out on deathly pale visage that would never be expunged from her memory, Shiba Kaien, possessed by Metastacia. Part of her protested that it wasn't possible. He was dead, but the objections never registered as more than simple denial. He was there. He had killed two of her friends. He was pressing Ichigo. She had to help him, but she was just standing there! Again!_

_She watched in horror as her friend charged at her possessed mentor, bringing his zanpakuto around harmlessly as Metastacia danced about just beyond his reach. Ichigo grit his teeth in annoyance pressing harder and harder. Metastacia stopped laughing, and put more effort into dodging._

_ "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo cried, releasing a wave of black energy at his opponent. As he did so, he poured power into his legs, speeding away and behind the creature that now screamed in pain as it pressed back against the lunar fang. It noticed his tactic and raised a hand to fend off the incoming blow, but Ichigo caught the arm with one hand and brought Tensa Zangetsu around with the other only for his sword to vanish into oblivion. He stared in confusion at the spot where his weapon had just been._

_ "Too bad!" the Hollow taunted. "You touched them." _

_ Wrapped around the arm that Ichigo had just caught were several tentacles, writhing grotesquely in his grip. He quickly released the arm and leapt back, receiving a shallow cut across his chest from Metastacia's free arm._

_ 'NO!' Rukia thought. She knew what was coming next, and she would not allow it. She ran for all she was worth, despite knowing what it would mean for herself. The alternative was worse._

_ Ichigo fought hard, even without his sword, executing advanced combinations of human karate and Shinigami hakuda with only a little effort. Metastacia wasn't overwhelmed by the display, but he was obviously being harried. His face twisted into a sneer then a snarl as he struggled to keep up with the furious blows._

_ "You leave me no choice, Shinigami," he stated after gaining some breathing room._

_ Ichigo glared at him in silent consideration. "What do you mean?" he demanded._

_ "THIS!" Even as he shouted, he raised his hands, releasing a swarm of tentacles towards the substitute. Before he could even dodge, they struck flesh, but not his. Rukia stood between them, acting as a shield to her friend._

_ As the tentacles buried themselves inside her, she couldn't even scream. Her icy veins thawed, the glacial streams replaced by rivers of fire. Her mind buzzed with thoughts that weren't her own, evil taking shape, impossible to block out. Worst of all was the pain in her chest, a wrenching, twisting emptiness that left her longing for anything that might fill the void and give her relief._

_ 'Is this what it means to be Hollow?' she thought, despairing in the pain. Then another thought hit her. 'Is this what Ichigo feels whenever he wears his mask?'_

_ Guilt joined the other feelings swirling around inside her, but it was quickly drowned out by a shrill scream. It pierced her very being with an electric shock that stirred the fire in her veins, and as the fire grew, so did the scream. Then she realized that she was the one screaming, but she was powerless to stop. _

_ In that moment, she thought that no fate could be worse than this, not even death._

_ "Rukia!"_

_ The voice just barely cut through her screams, but she couldn't heed it._

_ "Oi, Rukia!" the voice called again, more forceful this time._

_ Her screams died down along with her pain. She opened her eyes to find that there was no clearing, no rain, no dead, just an empty white space._

_ "Are you coming or not!?" the voice asked in irritation. She turned to see Ichigo standing there, dressed in human attire and glaring at her impatiently._

_ "C'mon, idiot. We're gonna be late." He turned and began to walk away._

_ "W-wait! Ichigo!" _

_ "We're already late, let's go!" he called back without turning._

_ Swallowing her last misgivings, she ran after him. She didn't know where he was going, but it had to be better than where she'd been. _

She burst headlong through the arched opening of the tunnel, tumbling into a thick bank of snow. She gathered herself slowly, finding herself disorientated and weary. Behind her, the tunnel still released soft, dancing lights that danced along the walls and ceiling above. She was safe from that danger at the moment and allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief. Of all the traps she had faced, that one was the most devious. She made a mental note to give her Zanpakuto a proper scolding when she found her. She must be close now.

Brushing the snow off of her shihakushou, she stood and fixed her eyes on the other side of the chamber. A dark tunnel marked the only exit. A howling noise echoed from within. Bracing herself for what was to come, she entered the next trial….

* * *

Orihime hummed a halfhearted tune as she walked in the dim twilight back to her apartment. After the first day of Rukia's trial, Yoruichi-san had suggested she just head home. It was apparent that they wouldn't be allowed to interfere.

Now she walked home in a sort of melancholy trance, letting her senses wander over the traces of her friends' reiatsus.

_'Kurosaki-kun seems far away again,' _she thought worriedly. _'I wonder if he's with Hachi-san again…' _The thought of him training with the Vizard brought back a feeling of nostalgia. Things had been difficult and dangerous back then, but even in the danger there had been a ray of hope. Now though, they didn't know who they were fighting or why.

On top of the trepidation she felt she was also acutely aware of a growing sense of failure within herself. After seventeen months of training, she had become strong. Even her offensive abilities, which normally lagged far behind her shield and healing powers, had grown more refined and dangerous. She had worked hard to be more effective in protecting her friends with her own powers instead of constantly needing rescue.

Instead, when Ichigo had needed her most, she had been a pawn used to hurt him. Even now, Rukia was risking her life training to become stronger, and here she was, sent home because she couldn't help. It was infuriating.

"Oh, that smells lovely." A voice crooned from an alleyway.

Orihime was used to perverts trying to take advantage of her when she would walk alone. They always got more than they bargained for. She would only use enough force to knock them out, and she would heal any serious injuries she inflicted. She wasn't afraid of guys like that anymore. Now, however, the voice sent shivers down her spine.

A tall figure stepped out of the shadows, wearing a dark cloak. He had an oddly shaped body, his arms were small, but his legs were large. His face was marred with hideous scars, one of which took the shape of a dragonfly resting on his puffy cheeks. His eyes were black, and there were black smears under them as though he had been crying.

"I can tell that Netami's seed is slowly taking root," he said, taking a big whiff of air, "but your disappointment, your guilt, smells so lovely. I'm afraid I simply can't resist."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, getting ready to summon her power. "What seed?"

"Oh, I'm not going to tell you that." He said with a chuckle. "It is going to be so fun to watch when it blooms."

"What do you want with me then?"

"Oh, you see, I already told you. I guess you weren't listening." As he spoke, he walked forward nonchalantly, not even making eye contact until he found himself blocked by a glowing shield.

"That's close enough," she said coolly. "I don't know what you're planning, but I won't let you-"

"Won't let me what?" he interrupted. "Won't let me go? Won't let me succeed? You people are really very predictable, sticking to your lofty ideals of valour. Even you, the least capable in battle would spout out such arrogant nonsense! You really are so easy to guess."

His tone had shifted, becoming darker and more sinister. He reached out a hand and a shaft of darkness shot towards the golden shield. Orihime winced as she had to focus more power into it to keep the already present cracks from spreading.

_'Tsubaki!' _she thought desparately. Another light formed at the center of her shield as she cried out, "Shiten Koshun, I reject!"

A blazing spear of gold raced outward and struck the man in the chest, sending him flying backwards several yards before returning to the shield.

Orihime watched cautiously, not ready to lower her defenses until she knew he was defeated. To her horror, he stood and began brushing himself off.

"My, my, that is a nasty trick, even by my standards," he crooned. "I think I should actually take you seriously."

She didn't understand what he meant by that, nor did she have time to ponder it, because suddenly he was in front of her, his eyes boring into her like obsidian daggers. She found herself unable to move, sinking deeper and deeper into her own desperation as she tried to find the strength to move, to fight!

A flash of light lit the corner of her vision and her opponent broke off, dodging a blast of destructive energy.

"You really shouldn't be attacking us," a deep voice warned.

She turned to see Sado standing a couple of yards away, Fullbring active, coming closer.

"Sado-kun…"

"I'm sorry, I'm late," he said. "I came as soon as I felt your reiatsu. Now," he began, turning to her attacker. "Why were you attacking Inoue?"

"Oh, no reason," he answered breezily, though his grin seemed more forced than before.

"I'm not sure I believe you," Sado said testily. The man simply stared back, nervous grin still plastered on his face. Inoue watched in confusion and concern. Why was this man suddenly so reluctant to fight? He had completely overwhelmed her in moments, but now he seemed afraid to make any move.

Apparently noticing this reluctance, Sado moved for him, white armor encasing his left arm as he charged. An explosion rocked the area, throwing dust and debris into the air.

"My my," the man said whimsically from a few yards away. "I think you might play a bit too rough for my taste. I'll see ya later, girl."

With that, he winked at her and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sado called back, releasing his _El Directo _at the retreating figure. The man ignored it, disappearing an instant before it struck. Sado stared at the smoking crater in the street, apparently waiting to see that his opponent was really gone.

"Thank you, Sado-kun," Orihime said, breaking his focus.

"No problem. I think these things want to fight us when we're alone. The last two that were fighting Ishida also left quickly when we showed up."

"I think you're right. But what are they after? They've done nothing but cause trouble for us. I don't think anyone has been seriously hurt except…except for Urahara-san…"

"Yeah, and he was alone when he was attacked, which makes it seem more likely that they're afraid of attacking us when we have help. By the way, aren't you supposed to be helping Kuchiki-san train?"

"Well, it turns out her training doesn't really let me help much," she answered sadly.

"Still, I think you should go back there. It's safer, and when she's done, she'll need to recover quickly."

"You're right!" she declared, perking up again. "Even if I can't help her directly, I can still cheer her on!"

"Yeah," he said, grinning at her exuberance. "Let's go, I'll take you back there."

* * *

Hiyori grit her teeth against the strain on her power. Each of the Vizard stood at one corner of the barrier with Hachi holding the spell together. Each of them wore a mask and poured every last ounce of their reiatsu into the gleaming prison.

They all watched, helpless as sable waves of reiatsu burst against the interior of the barrier. If even one of them moved, the cage would shatter, but if they didn't move, they couldn't call for help.

Hiyori hated the thought. While Shinji and Kensei had been willing to forgive the Gotei and return, she wasn't so soft. While she didn't harbor the same hatred of them that she had before, she still couldn't stand the sight of them. Now, all she could think of was contacting Shinji for help. It made her want to gag.

Still, it wouldn't do for her to be distracted. That barrier had to hold.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of glowing eyes that appeared from behind the waves of darkness. As soon as she made eye contact, she felt fear like she had never known. It wasn't a rational fear, she knew that the barrier was still in place. As long as it was there, she was safe from the thing inside. No, this fear was far more primal. It was the fear of a rabbit that sees the eagle descending. The fear of a child, alone in the dark and surrounded by strange noises. She couldn't stand it!

"Hiyori!" Love called. "Solidify your reiatsu!"

With a start, she realized that the distraction had caused her to lessen her focus on the barrier. It shuddered and creaked against the turmoil inside. She focused again, adding her power to the barrier, but it was too late. A feral roar rang out from the cage and the Hollow emerged.

Faster than a thunderclap, it brought Tensa Zangetsu against the barrier, shattering it like glass. She reached for her sword, drawing it out halfway before it shattered. She looked down at it in shock, and toppled over as blood poured out of her chest. It happened too fast for her to see, and now she was lying on the ground, bleeding out helplessly as she heard her friends fighting and falling around her. Then her vision went black.

* * *

Rukia braced herself against the howling wind. The blizzard had been raging for hours with no end in sight. Given the contrast between this trial and the previous ones, she was either getting closer, or couldn't be further away. Nothing had emerged from the whiteness to tempt or to attack her. After her experiences in the labyrinth, she found this only added to her paranoia.

"Well!?" she shouted into the howling wind. "What are you waiting for!? You don't expect me to freeze, do you?! Come out already!"

For a moment, she felt silly, yelling at the air, but then a voice whispered in her ear.

"Impatient, are we?"

She spun and released a blast of red fire into the storm. It vanished into the haze without a sound or a sign of connecting with her target.

"I'll take that as a yes," the voice whispered from the other direction.

Rukia spun and released another spell with the same effect. Nothing.

"In answer to your previous question," the voice spoke again, echoing all around her. "Yes, I do expect you to freeze."

Rukia didn't answer, instead fixing a determined look on her face as she ran deeper into the storm. She would not freeze. She would not die. She would win. Still, her Zanpakuto's insistence on attacking her so as to avoid a fight was odd. She had been told to find and defeat her, but now, having apparently found her, she wasn't fighting.

"Why don't you face me!?" she called again. "I've navigated this maze! I've seen the traps you set, the mockeries of my fears and bonds! Show yourself already!"

"Very well," the voice came again, but this time it was solid and steel.

Rukia spun, "Hado #33, SOKATSUI!"

The blue fireball raced towards the voice, cutting through the wind and the snow to reveal Sode no Shiraiyuki. Her Zanpakuto raised her sword and deflected the blast with ease.

"Mockeries you say?" Her voice was cold with anger and challenge. "How have I mocked you?"

"You manipulated me. You-"

"That wasn't me," she interrupted. "What you faced here was nothing less than what is in your heart. I told you that at the start. Or is it so hard to accept?"

"You mean-"

"Enough talk," she interrupted again. "You wanted to fight, so let's fight."

Sode no Shiraiyuki charged at her master, blade extended. Rukia barely managed to sidestep it, instead receiving a firm kick to her midsection. She rolled hard, unable to get a grip on the snow to right herself. She had only just recovered when another strike came in, this time scoring a thin cut along her right arm.

"Dissapointing," Sode no Shiraiyuki said.

Rukia didn't answer. Instead, she chanted.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens, Hado #73, Soren Sokatsui!"

The spell lit the entire area, temporarily dispelling the storm with its power and heat. Rukia watched as her Zanpakuto emerged from the blast, singed and breathing heavily, but otherwise unharmed.

"Your brother's training seems to have had some benefits," she said. "But that's still not enough."

Her brother's training? She paused, grasping at a stirring memory. There was something her brother had told her once. Months ago when she had first begun training to achieve Bankai.

_"Bankai is first and foremost the complete subjugation of one's power," _he had said. _"But more than that, it requires the complete understanding and acceptance of what that power is."_

_ "I expect you to freeze," _Sode no Shiraiyuki had said.

"I understand," Rukia said simply.

Sode no Shiraiyuki simply stared at her in confusion.

"Come then, let's end this," she finished. Then she charged.

* * *

Things had been quiet in the training room. So naturally, Inoue was startled by the explosion. The icy dome that had dominated the area cracked down the middle and shattered with a deafening _BOOM!, _and a pillar of ice and snow shot skyward. Her shield was up in an instant, protecting herself and Yoruichi from the flying shards of ice and stone.

_"What happened?" _she thought in surprise. _"Is Kuchiki-san okay?"_

As if in answer to her thoughts, the mist began to clear and she saw her friend. Her skin and hair were pure white, a shocking contrast to her black robes. A sword protruded from her chest, held by the same pale figure that she had learned was the embodiment of her friend's Zanpakuto.

Then she understood.

"No!" she cried in rage and despair. "Tsubaki!"

The fairy appeared, glowing with power to match her rage, and he charged. The ground broke away beneath him as he closed the distance, but a wall of ice rose from the cracks and encased him in a frozen vice.

"Tsubaki-kun!" Orihime cried. She was about to run after him when a hand settled on her shoulder. Yoruichi was there, still watching the scene before them.

"Watch," she ordered.

Orihime didn't know how she could just sit there and watch, but then she heard the woman speak.

"You did well," she said. Then she disappeared along with the sword, and Rukia collapsed.

As soon as Rukia hit the ground, Yoruichi released her. She ran forward, already calling out her Sōten Kisshun. Before she arrived, though, Rukia was stirring, reaching for the sword at her side.

"Don't move Kuchiki-san!" Orihime called. "Just stay still and let me heal you!"

"Thank you, Inoue," Rukia said tiredly, giving her friend a slight smile as she reached her. "I'll be okay though."

"It won't hurt to let her restore your reiatsu, though," Yoruichi said.

"You're right, but I think a nap and some food would be better."

"Tsk, you're almost as bad as Ichigo was. When he achieved Bankai, he almost immediately demanded some food. He forgot about it pretty quick, though, once I reminded him of the time."

"So, you did it," Orihime asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"That's-"

She was interrupted by a sudden weight in the air.

"No…," she said in shock. "No, it can't be…not this…."

Rukia understood, even as the tears formed in her friend's eyes. Her eyes met Yoruichi's and she voiced their mutual understanding.

"Ichigo."


	7. Chapter Seven: Harvest Time

**Hello, everyone! I'm back! I apologize for the slow update. Between my job and school, I've been utterly swamped. **

**Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed last time! I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Seven: Harvest Time

* * *

Crimson flames lapped at the dark sky. Smoke billowed into the air, thick storm clouds of ruin blotting out the stars. The ground shook and rocked as explosions sounded throughout the city. Through the chaos of scrambling rescue workers, blaring sirens, and raging fires, if one strained their hearing, they might hear a single child calling for his mother.

His mind was a jumbled mess of confusion, fear, and panic. _Why is the city burning? Where is she? It's not supposed to do that. Where is she? Why are the buildings standing straight? Where is she?!_

_**"There you are."**_a voice spoke from behind.

"Momma?" the boy responded, turning warily. He knew before he spoke that it wasn't her. The voice was deep and layered. The man he saw was dark haired and grim faced. He wore strange glasses and an even stranger coat that flickered as though it was made of smoke. A grave air was about him as he asked, _**"What are you doing, Ichigo?"**_

* * *

Karakura was quiet, disturbingly so. The only sounds filling her ears were the howling of the wind and her and Rukia's flash steps. She understood the silence, of course. With the air so charged with reiatsu, even those without any spiritual awareness would find themselves uneasy.

As they ran, Yoruichi had to wonder why Ichigo's hollow had been unleashed. She had heard from Rukia that one of their mysterious foes had triggered it, but she didn't understand why. What could they gain from it? Their moves thus far seemed far too careful and calculated for wanton destruction to be their goal. Even if that was their plan, there were better ways to go about it than to unleash such an unpredictable creature.

"Kuchiki," Yoruichi called. Rukia slowed, pulling even with the older shinigami. "What do you know about Ichigo when he's in this state?"

Rukia frowned at the question. "I was inside of Las Noches when he took this form. I didn't see the fight, but I did feel the power coming from above the dome. When Ichigo came back down, he wasn't quite himself. Ishida and Inoue were reluctant to talk about what happened."

Yoruichi sighed. "I guess that means Ishida is the best person to get intel from." Looking at Rukia, she said, "I'm surprised you didn't protest my decision to leave Orihime at the shop."

"You saw how terrified she was at the reiatsu," Rukia answered without meeting her gaze. "Whatever happened last time, its obvious that seeing it happen again scared her."

"I agree, but don't you find it a little strange?"

"What do you mean?"

"While Ichigo was without his powers, she expressed a firm resolve to help him if something like this happened. I've never seen her so adamant about anything before. But now she is almost paralyzed by fear."

"Do you think it has something to do with them?"

"Probably. Everyone has been acting unusual since they arrived. It's hard to pin down, but its as if our worst character traits have been amplified."

"I noticed that too. It would certainly fit with-" Before she could finish, Yoruichi let out a yelp of pain and surprise. As they were running, a dark cloaked figure had collided with her and sent her spinning across the concrete. She recovered quickly and braced herself to receive another strike. It didn't come. Instead, the figure just stood there, a whip in one hand and a somber frown on his face. He seemed old and withered, with a bent back and deep wrinkles set into his face.

Behind him, Rukia had already drawn her sword, but Yoruichi could see the indecision in her eyes. She didn't want to linger here, but she also didn't want to abandon her to fight alone. Ahead, she could already sense colliding reiatsus. Ishida and Chad if she had to guess. They wouldn't last long.

"Go!" she called. "I'll handle things here."

Rukia hesitated only a moment and was gone, Yoruichi quickly taking her place to prevent pursuit. Her opponent, however, didn't move. Yoruichi regarded him curiously.

"You're not even gonna try to stop her?"

The man gave a wheezing chuckle. "Why should I do that? It would spoil the plan."

"What do you-" She stopped, eyes widening as she finally put the last piece into place. She turned ready to race after Rukia. To help them stop this madness, but the man's whip was around her neck in an instant, yanking her back.

"You," he said, "must not join them, however."

* * *

Ishida was bleeding badly. He had known when he came here that he would likely be unable to keep up with Kurosaki. He was slightly encouraged when Sado had arrived as well. While they were likely unable to beat him, together they might be able to slow him down until more help could arrive. That hope was fading fast.

Sado stood some distance to his right, breathing heavily. While his injuries weren't as serious, his right arm had sustained heavy damage and was now barely usable. Ishida was already drawing in more energy than he normally would just to stay on his feet. If he took much more damage he would have to resort to using ransotengai.

At that moment, the three stood still. The monstrous visage of the Hollow stared out at the two humans without the slightest hint of emotion. Then it moved. Ishida could only barely follow its movements and brought up a seele schnider in a hasty defense against Tensa Zangetsu. The blade shattered, and he was sent flying backwards.

Before the Hollow could give chase, Sado had appeared behind it, left fist already glowing with power.

"La muerte!"

The blow connected with a deafening crack as energy lanced up and down the Hollow's body. It didn't flinch. Instead, it brought its free hand around in a vicious punch that sent the giant spinning.

Ishida was up again, firing a volley of arrows at the beast. It dodged easily, and he moved too, knowing it would counter immediately, and he appeared at Sado's side.

"This isn't going well," the larger man said in an understated tone.

"It could be worse," the Quincy replied, remembering the vicious beating the Fourth Espada had received from this creature. Chad seemed to understand what he meant.

"Do you think he's going easy on us?"

"I don't think Kurosaki is aware of any of this," Ishida scoffed. "If anything, something is holding him back."

* * *

Ichigo stared at the strange man, half comprehending what he saw. He knew that the man was supposed to be there, but he also seemed foreign as if he had a twofold existence. The man had not spoken since his initial question, one Ichigo had yet to answer, but the knowing glint his eyes showed that he understood the boy's thoughts well enough.

_**"Do you understand what has happened here?"**_

The boy didn't answer. Instead, he looked as though he might begin crying again.

_**"It seems you are partly aware," **_the man said with a hint of sadness. _**"What do you see?"**_

"A lot of fire," the boy answered nervously.

_**"It is more than that, Ichigo. Your Inner World is in turmoil. Look closer."**_

He did, carefully watching as a group of rescue workers dowsed a burning building with water. Something was strange though. They all looked the same. Fierce eyes, strong build, bright orange hair. They were all him.

_**"So you noticed. Your fight against your Hollow has left your soul fragmented. Now that I have found you, we can begin reversing this damage."**_

"So you can make the fires stop?"

_**"No, only you can do that, but I will help you however I can."**_

The man held out his hand to the child who took it sheepishly, and the pair vanished into shadows.

* * *

_SQUEAK_

As soon as he struck the ground, the indignant plushy released a cry of frustration.

"Those morons!" he cried. "I'll sue them for infringing on plushy rights! What makes them think they can get away with experimenting on me like this!? When I get back there I'll-"

_"You'll what?" _Kurotsuchi's voice crooned inside his ears. _"You should feel honored to be involved in such a delicate experiment. You are, AREN'T YOU!?"_

"Y-yes, very honored." Kon replied in fear.

_"Good. I can see that the communications system I had you outfitted with was a success. Now locate Kurosaki Ichigo's group so we can establish contact."_

Kon opted not to answer. He never stopped feeling sick of talking to that scientist. Instead, he simply started walking. If he had his bearings right, he should be headed straight for the Urahara Shop. Seriously, some day he would find someone that took him seriously, someone that-

He stopped, surprised to see a firgure racing towards him. He recognized her immediately.

"Nee-san!" he called. "I never would have thought that you would run out to meet me! All of my dreams are about to come truuuuuoooooff!"

_SQUEAK_

Seemingly without noticing, she stepped right on his face and continued running, oblivious to everything but her goal.

"Why...Nee-san...?"

_"Pathetic," _Kurotsuchi chimed in.

* * *

Orihime was confused. She had made two bad decisions in a row. The first was to stay behind. The second was to follow. The memory of the last time Ichigo had lost control still gave her the occasional nightmare. But she had resolved to never let this happen again. It was happening though. She couldn't change that, but she could try to put an end to it.

Come to think of it, her reaction wasn't right at all earlier! Why was she crying? Why didn't she race out to save Ichigo immediately? The more she thought about it, the more her head hurt. It really hurt, worse than the brain freeze she got from eating ice cream with Tatsuki.

She stopped running, grimacing as she clutched her head. She summoned her Soten Kisshun, but that only seemed to make it worse. What was happening to her?

* * *

Ishida and Chad were in a corner. Ishida had erected a barrier around them while thousands of arrows flew in circles outside. The Hollow was still approaching, slowly working his way through the barrage as though it was swatting down flies.

"Once he gets here, we'll only have one shot to knock him out," Ishida said.

"Understood."

Chad's left hand was clenched as he focused as much power into it as he could. It would be the biggest strike he had ever attempted. He briefly recalled Kyoraku's warning about the life threatening nature of his power, but dismissed the thought. They were dead anyway if they didn't stop this thing.

Thing? Yes that was the only way he could describe it. These were not Ichigo's actions. While it may be his body facing them, it isn't under his control. They were fighting his Hollow, not him. He had to remember that.

"It's coming, Sado-kun!" Ishida warned.

Sure enough, the arrows were almost gone, and the Hollow stood outside of the barrier sword ready. It was now or never. Chad raised his left fist and cried out, "El Olvido!*"

The barrier shattered in a flash of light as a wave of darkness echoed out from Chad's fist. Everything it touched disintegrated into dust. Smoke rose into the sky, forming the ominous visage of a devil skull.

Ishida coughed in an attempt to clear the smoke from his throat. "Did you get him?" he asked.

"Look," Chad answered, pointing to an opening in the smoke.

Ishida followed the gesture, noting in amazement that the Hollow was breathing heavily. It was missing an arm, and had several wounds open across its body. For a moment, hope began to rise in his heart. Then the wounds closed, and the arm grew back.

"High-speed regeneration!" he cursed. "Sado, can you get another strike ready? Sado?" He looked to his right where Sado had been standing. The giant was sprawled out on the ground, unconscious from his exertion.

Ishida swore, realizing his peril as he saw the Hollow charge again, sword raised to strike, too fast to dodge. He braced himself for the strike. It never came. Instead, the Hollow's sword arm was encased in ice.

"Ishida!"

He turned to see Rukia running towards them.

"Kuchiki-san, you're just in time."

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner. You should take Sado and get to cover."

"What? But you'll need help! I can still fight."

"But he can't," she said, gesturing to Sado. "Besides, you're badly injured."

Ishida grimaced, but didn't respond.

Noting the look, she continued. "If you're determined to keep fighting, then come back once you've gotten him out of here."

That seemed to settle the matter. He walked over and hoisted Sado onto his shoulder.

"Be careful, Kuchiki-san," he said. "And if you can, aim for the horns." Then he disappeared in a flash.

* * *

The Hollow hadn't moved during the whole exchange. It still stood there, one arm encased in ice. Rukia regarded it coldly.

"Well?" she asked. She was rewarded with only a low growl.

"Let's end this quickly, Ichigo."

The Hollow roared, shattering the icy restraint, and charged.

* * *

***This Literally means oblivion. It is an attack I came up with that basically extends La Muerte in a similar manner to El Directo.**

**Next chapter should be out middle of next month. Hopefully I'll be able to post a couple while I'm on break.**

**I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Feedback is always appreciated.**


	8. Chapter Eight: Fear the Reaper

**Hello everyone. A new chapter as promised. This is the longest thus far. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks to Lord Necrotis II for the reviews. I appreciated your criticisms. I think you'll find that this chapter should answer some of them. I'll leave a note at the end to explain things for anyone who doesn't catch the implications. As for White's appearance, it actually has very little to do with the enemies. The effect on Ichigo is so dramatic because of the severe disunity in his soul, specifically in regard to the aspects of his power. White's presence is explained in this chapter. I'm really trying to explore Ichigo's heritage through his eyes rather than through his father's. I found it quite interesting how his parents met, but I feel like we didn't really get to see him come to grips with understanding it. He just moved on. Also, I do agree that the manga lacks a real sense of mortality. I'm hoping to add that in my story. There will be false deaths intended to drive the story forward and force character development, but by and large an apparent death is an actual death. I already know which characters will survive and which will not.**

**This chapter marks the end of the first arc of my story. I have the whole thing planned out from beginning to end with three arcs, each building into the next and continuing from the last. **

**As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight: Fear the Reaper**

* * *

White clashed against black, sending crimson sparks into the air. Grunts and groans of exertion sounded against savage growls as Kuchiki Rukia pressed her sword against her friend's. The fight was fairly one sided, with Rukia defending while the hollowfied Ichigo wielded his sword in a deathly rampage.

The two separated again, and Rukia struggled to breathe through the pressure in the air. In all honesty, she considered the difference of power to be great enough to leave her soundly defeated at any moment, but still the struggle persisted.

"What's happening to you, Ichigo?"

The beast roared in response, bringing its sword around for another strike.

* * *

The darkness slowly faded into dull shadows amidst great trees. The trees held no leaves but were covered with thick, thorny vines that wound and twisted into a high canopy that blotted out almost all light from above. The air was hot and stuffy, and all around strange noises echoed in the void, a long creak to their right, a soft hiss to the left, a faint rustling ahead.

"Where are we?" the boy asked.

_**"This is the deepest level of your soul," **_the old man answered. _**"The place where your power resides and from where it springs up to feed your soul."**_

"Why is it so dark?"

_**"It has been invaded. These thorns have choked the life from this place and turned your power into a source of nourishment." **_The man's voice turned sad. _**"This place was once beautiful. Before your powers were awakened, I would roam this place in peace."**_

"Why are we here?" A slight tremble marked the fear that the boy was trying desperately to hide.

_**"We are here to reclaim your soul. Come, Ichigo. It is time you were made whole."**_

The two set out into the forest. Behind them the trees faded into shadows. And the shadows followed.

* * *

Yoruichi was breathing heavily as she wrestled against her opponent and her own emotions. Since the start of the fight, he had held the upper hand, while she found herself increasingly addled by a weariness in her limbs that refused to leave. She rallied her strength and charged again, vanishing and reappearing in random locations as she searched for a blind spot to exploit. Her opponent did nothing, standing with his whip held loosely at his side. Her eyes narrowed, annoyed that he was taking her so lightly, furious that he was able to.

She pushed herself harder, moving faster and faster until everything around her was a blur, even to her well trained eyes. Energy surged through her limbs, and she struck, power coursing through every cell of her body.

Air. She had struck thin air.

She felt all the air in her lungs evacuate quickly as the man's whip lashed about her midsection, jerking her backward against her own momentum. She struck the ground, rolling and coughing as she struggled to right herself.

"I am terribly disappointed," the man said. "I was under the impression that you were stronger than this."

She didn't respond, unable to speak, even if she had wanted to, for lack of air. It was true, she wasn't fighting at her best. If she escalated, she could risk causing serious damage to Karakura, but if she didn't, she would likely die. There was more to it, though. This man was doing something to her, as if his very presence was draining her strength.

She stood again, shakily, and braced herself for the next round.

* * *

Inoue woke slowly. Her head still hurt terribly, but the pain was more bearable now. She looked up in confusion. Her vision was slightly blurred, but she was sure that the figure standing nearby was Ishida.

"Ishida-kun," she inquired softly. "What are you doing in my apartment?"

The Quincy looked over at her, surprised though he kept his composure. A sheepish look was on his face as he answered, "This isn't your apartment."

Inoue sat up, taking in her surroundings properly for the first time. The stars passed silently overhead. She seemed to be resting on a glowing blue platform. Below, she could see Karakura rolling passed. Sado lay unmoving on the other side of Ishida. Fear spiked through her as she realized they were both badly injured.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was carrying Sado-kun back to Urahara's," he answered, brow furrowed in concentration as he held the platform together. "We were both injured trying to stop Kurosaki. Kuchiki-san showed up and gave us room to withdraw, but I don't think she can handle this on her own. I found you collapsed in the middle of the road, so I brought you along as well."

Inoue processed all of it as her own memories returned. She had tried to use her powers to stop the pain in her head, but it had only gotten worse until she blacked out.

"Ishida-kun," her voice was determined, though it lacked its normal strength. "We have to help Kuchiki-san."

"As soon as I get the two of you back to the shop, I'm going back to help."

"She won't last that long! You remember what happened to Ulquiorra, he'll kill her!"

"I'm not sure he will," he replied after a moment of thought. "He wasn't fighting as hard as he could. I think he's still resisting it."

"How could they do this to him?"

"I don't know, but I think-"

A sudden crash ahead of them sent a plume of dust into the air. The floating platform halted as Ishida scanned the scene. Yoruichi was gathering herself after receiving a powerful blow from a black-clad figure.

"Inoue-san," he said, lowering the platform to the ground. "Heal Sado-kun. I'm going to help."

"Eh? But what about-"

"He's looking at us already," the Quincy interrupted. "I don't think he's going to let us pass."

"How do you-"

She was interrupted again, this time by an arrow flying in front of her face, blocking the whip that had almost struck her.

"Just a guess," he replied, anger apparent in his tone as he glared at the figure. This one, it seemed, wasn't afraid fight more than one person.

* * *

Kyoraku Shunsui was lying down atop the roof of his office, a blade of grass stuck in his teeth and his pink haori spread beneath him like a blanket. While he was the very image of relaxation, his mind was restless as he surveyed the darkening clouds overhead. The air was hot and stuffy, oppressive in its weight and violent in its currents. He held his hat to his chest as he lay there for fear it would be carried away.

"Looks bad doesn't it, Kyoraku-san?" a man asked in a dull tone.

Kyoraku turned to see the Fifth Division Captain lying there in a very similar manner. His face was ruled by boredom, though to Kyoraku's keen gaze, his eyes held a deep unease.

"Things can't go on like this much longer," the older captain responded.

"It can't be a matter of balance. With the worlds sealed, no souls can come in, but none can leave either."

"You're right, with no flow of souls between worlds there's no way for the balance to shift."

"You don't seem too happy about that," Hirako noted. "Shouldn't that play in our favor?"

"Hm, that would be nice, wouldn't it?" Kyoraku sighed. "We've been at a disadvantage since this whole thing began. But think about your reasoning. If the balance is maintained by sealing the worlds, then why have we not already done this?"

"I guess because of the hollows. Can't just let innocent souls get eaten."

"That's true, but there is more to it than that. Think of the flow of souls as a river. What happens if the current vanishes."

"You don't mean...?"

"Yes, the river either dries up or it becomes stagnant. I'm afraid we might be facing a similar predicament."

"Why is it that every other threat we face seems to risk throwing off the balance of the worlds?" Hirako sighed.

Kyoraku chuckled in response. "Perhaps because it's a precarious balance."

Hirako didn't respond, perhaps dissatisfied with the answer or simply considering it for himself. The silence was allowed to stretch, but was by no means comfortable. Both of them were far too aware of the presipice over which they now leaned.

"How do you think they're doing over there?" Kyoraku finally asked.

"I'd be lyin' if I said I wasn't worried," he answered after a moment. "But the other Vizard are strong. They won't let things get out of hand. Plus Ichigo is there. He'll make sure everyone is kept safe."

"Captain!"

Both men shifted to look down at the person calling.

"Perhaps I should go," Hirako said sheepishly, noting the look on Nanao Ise's face.

"Eh? But-" Kyoraku began to protest, but the other captain was gone. _No choice then._

"Captain!" Lieutenant Hinamori called as she raced around the corner and after her fleeing captain.

So they were both being called for.

"What's going on Nanao-chan~?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi reports success in establishing a transmission link with the living world. The Captain-Commander has summoned a Captains' meeting."

"Oh? A special meeting just for that? I should think that Kurotsuchi and Ukitake could handle that."

"I'm afraid I don't know the details, but... Karakura is burning."

* * *

Ichigo had lost track of how long they had been walking through the forest. His mind was dull and sluggish, so it could have been minutes or hours, he couldn't tell. It was still an improvement from where he had been before. He felt more solid and firmly rooted than he had earlier. The sense of fragility was gone and he could properly recognize Zangetsu, but he still wasn't himself. Right now it was the old man leading, but he would have to take over once he was back to normal. That was how it usually worked.

There had already been many times where they had been forced to turn and take another route due to the long, spear-like thorns that stretched across the path. He kept an arm outstretched to feel for any that might bar the way in the deep twilight of the woods. His hand bumped into the side of one, and it crumbled. Crumbled? All of the thorns had proven too strong to break before now.

_**"Look, Ichigo," **_Zangetsu said, gesturing ahead. The forest was brighter ahead. Ichigo could see the outlines of thorns and branches winding over and around the path. Something was giving off a cold light.

"Come on," he said. Something about this light kindled hope inside him. His mind seemed clearer now than it had since before this whole thing had started, becoming more and more focused as they approached the light.

It was hard going. Though the thorns were weaker, the vines still held strong and barred the way in some places. The air was thicker here than anywhere else they had been, forcing Ichigo to stop multiple times to catch his breath.

After hours of circling and weaving through the tangled limbs, they reached a large clearing. The air was cooler and more breathable. As the air struck his face and entered his lungs, Ichigo felt refreshed, his mind finally clearing. In the center of the clearing was a large hole from which the light came.

Ichigo stopped as he noticed what was hanging above the hole. "So this is where you were," he said.

Thick vines wound around his inner hollow, holding him aloft in a vice grip.

_**"Tch," **_he grunted. _**"It's about time you showed up, King."**_

"This is quite a twist. How did you manage to get up there?"

_**"This isn't funny! These things are sucking me dry!"**_

"Seems fair, considering you tried to take over again."

_**"What!?" **_the hollow roared incredulously. _**"You didn't explain this to him!?" **_he asked Zangetsu.

_**"Ichigo," **_the old man said. _**Do you not recall what I said about your soul being invaded?"**_

"Eh? Ummmm...sort of. My mind wasn't too clear back then. What does that mean exactly?"

_**"It means," **_the hollow answered, _**"That I wasn't trying to take over. These things are taking my power. Something else wants your body this time. I'm the only thing keeping it from going on a complete rampage!"**_

That got his attention. "Complete rampage? What do you mean?"

_**"This thing already has enough of my power to hollowfy your body. Heh, looks like the Ice Queen is the target right now."**_

"Rukia? What's happening!?"

_**"Hard to say. I can only catch glimpses of what's going on. Now are you gonna keep standing there or are you gonna let me out!?"**_

"Yeah, let's end this. Zangetsu," he called, holding out his hand. It might have been his imagination, but the hollow seemed to wince as the old man faded into shadows and reappeared in Ichigo's hand as a great cleaver.

"Getsuga," he chanted, pulling back his sword.

_Clang!_

His eyes widened in surprise as his sword was intercepted by a black blade linked to a black arm as a white mask glared down at him.

"You."

_**"So that's how you did it, you amateur!" **_the hollow jeered at the newcomer.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's talking about me," the figure spoke. The mask faded to solid shadows as did the rest of its body. The voice that spoke was deep, like the rumblings of the earth. Its eyes were fiery coals. "Taking on that form made it very easy to make you remove the seal on your powers. They are quite splendid."

"It was a bad copy. I had a feeling something was wrong from the start."

"A bad copy? It was perfect."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know. How interesting. There are memories within your reiatsu that you could never imagine. I wonder if they might destroy you. But we don't have time for that. You will die soon enough, and your death will mark the beginning of the end."

"Sorry, I fought someone a while ago that liked to talk about how he would destroy me and move on to destroy everything else." His voice was calm but hard as he raised his sword. "I don't need to hear the same thing again. It's a bit over done."

The figure had no features to gauge a reaction by, but the burning eyes narrowed slightly.

"Very well," it said. "Allow me to prove you wrong."

Both figures swung their swords, a fang of light biting back against a talon of darkness.

* * *

"It is old," the figure said. "But it is enough."

"What do you mean?" Ishida asked as he aimed his bow at the man. His sallow expression never changed.

"Hm? Oh, I really shouldn't think out loud. It's a bad habit with me."

"Are you alright?" Ishida asked Yoruichi.

"I'll be fine," she answered. "We need to deal with him quickly so that I can help Rukia with Ichigo."

"You go, I'll keep him here."

"He won't let me."

"What?"

"Watch."

She raced forward, a dark blur in the night. Her opponent braced himself for impact, but as she neared her form faded out, replaced by a small piece of cloth. Yoruichi flashed by unrestricted, a swarm of arrows guarding her. Each one fell, split in two by the lashing of the man's whip. At last it coiled around her ankle, tripping her.

"You may not leave," he said dully.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Ishida raced forward, arrow drawn and charging. He fired it close range, an explosion rocking the street on impact. As the smoke cleared he saw the man still standing there, hand raised and unharmed.

"How...?" Ishida wondered in surprise.

"I told you, it is enough." A second whip sprung from the man's hand and knocked him back. Sharp pain lanced through his chest. He could here Inoue calling out in concern, but he gathered himself quickly, raising his bow to fire off another volley.

Yoruichi was gathering herself more slowly, obviously tired by pain and effort. Still the man kept coming, never seeming to tire as he swatted volley after volley out of the air and dragged her back like a cat on a leash.

* * *

The Captains' Meeting Hall was grim and quiet as the captains of the Gotei 13 took their places in line. A hammering of the Captain Commander's staff called the meeting to order.

"Captain Kurotsuchi," he called. "Please inform the other captains of your scout's report."

"Yes sir. Approximately thirty minutes ago, my 'scout' entered Karakura town. He attempted to make contact with Lieutenant Kuchiki, but was unnoticed in the face of a greater concern."

Byakuya had opened his eyes upon hearing his sister mentioned and now listened with even greater interest. While he would not allow so much to show, he was relieved to know that she was still alive and able to fight.

"While direct contact failed, I was able to use some sensors that I installed to scan the area for threats. It appears that fires are widespread throughout Karakura's industrial district. Further analysis shows Shihoin Yoruichi's reiatsu at combat levels though no opponent was detected by the scanner. Also, I was able to locate Kurosaki Ichigo near the industrial district. Based on his reiatsu, it seems that he has fully hollowfied."

"What do you mean by 'fully'?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Based on some surveillance I was able to collect from the Quincy boy, I learned a good bit about Kurosaki Ichigo's 'inner hollow'. It seems that, should it take over his body, such as in the case of near death, and should it activate Kurosaki's bankai, it takes on a new form that could very likely overpower any of the Espada." He raised his hand and a holographic recording sprang to life in the middle of the room. "Here is footage I gathered of this form effortlessly tearing apart the Fourth Espada."

The captains watched the display of power and brutality in stunned silence.

"How can he be reverted back?" Ukitake asked.

"This form appears to be incredibly unstable, any damage to the mask will undo the change."

"So they just need to hit him in the face?" Kenpachi put in. "Tch, I was hoping he would be a good fight."

"Are you any closer to restoring the connection to the living world?" Hirako asked, voice carefully restrained. He didn't want to think about what Ichigo's rampage through the industrial district might mean.

"I am, but I need things prepared on the other end first, so we have to make contact which will be hard to do until the fighting calms down."

"Continue to monitor the situation," Yamamoto ordered. "If anything should change, report to me immediately."

"Yes sir," he replied and stepped back into line.

"All other captains, prepare your elite warriors for deployment. Should the connection be restored, we must have soldiers prepared to assist the defenders of the living world. Dismissed!"

* * *

Ishida was breathing heavily as he regrouped with Yoruichi.

"I don't understand it," she said. "As long as this fight has gone, how is he not tired."

"It is strange," the Quincy answered. "I fought another one before. His power and name were closely linked. Did he give a name?"

"No, I didn't think to ask. The fight escalated too quickly."

"What is your name?" he called out to the man.

The man returned his question with a piercing gaze. "You fought Uragiri, no? His tongue is slippery, always getting him into trouble. You will not find me so easily identified."

Ishida ground his teeth in frustration. His limbs were tired, and he really only wanted to lay down and rest. What was this feeling?

"Yoruichi-san, when I fought the other one, I noticed that people began to react to his presence. I think I am right now, but I can't understand what it is. Do you feel anything?"

"I-"

She was interrupted as a whip crashed down, splitting the street as they dodged.

"I feel lethargic," she admitted, still dodging the strokes. "Like I just want to curl up and..."

"And?"

She ground her teeth in frustration, as if finishing her sentence was painful. The whips flashed all around them, some scoring hits and opening fresh cuts on the fighters.

"Yoruichi-san!" he demanded, landing next to her.

"Cry! Alright?" She looked away from him in shame. "I feel like I want to cry."

Another strike and they separated again, this time the second whip lashed around Yoruichi's neck. Ishida fired an arrow at it, but it was struck down by the other whip.

_Of course, _he thought. _I know this feeling. The last time I felt this was when I crossed the Rubicon._

"You," he spoke icily. "Your name is Kanashimi."

The man's eye twitched slightly. Bull's-eye.

"Well now," Kanashimi spoke. "It appears I underestimated you. No more time for games then."

He raised his hand, and Yoruichi stopped struggling. She dropped to her knees, one hand on her chest, the other on her head. Tears flowed freely down her face which was contorted in grief.

"Yoruichi-san! What's-" Then it hit him. He was nine years old, standing before his mother's casket. He was ten years old watching his grandfather fall, never to rise. His chest felt like it was going to burst as the old wounds were forced open.

"Yes," the man was speaking again, a cruel lilt in his voice. "My name is Kanashimi. I am Grief. All of your hearts' sorrows are my food and my sword!"

Ishida ground his teeth, trying to rise, to fight, but the more he struggled, the more he felt a crushing weight on his shoulders. Was he really this weak? Could he not overcome his own emotions!?

A hand rested gently on his back. He lifted his eyes, vision blurred by tears that he could not quell, despite his shame. Inoue was there, eyes comforting as she covered him in her healing shield. It was warm and pleasant. He felt some strength returning.

"What are you doing, girl?" Kanashimi demanded.

"I won't let you hurt my friends," she answered defiantly. "Digging up their saddest experiences as a tool is cruel, and I won't let you get away with it anymore."

"You think you can stop me?" he chuckled. "Everyone has sorrow. You can bury it deep, but I will dig it out again."

Ishida's eyes widened as Kanashimi raised his hand. Inoue, however, didn't even flinch.

"You are right," she said. "Everyone has something to be sad about." Her thoughts drifted to the night her brother died. "But I decided not to be sad anymore, because if I'm sad I won't try to make anyone happy. I let sorrow go along time ago."

By now she was practically glowing in power and defiance. He raised his hands, lashing out with his whips to silence the girl who would defy him.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" The sacred shield sprang into existence, nullifying the attack.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" A single, golden light erupted from her hair pin, seeming to laugh in delight as it charged toward its target. No hesitation. No mercy. The light pierced Kanashimi's chest.

A single tear rolled down his cheek, then he split in two and fell to dust.

* * *

"Hado #33, Sokatsui!"

The blue fireball flew several yards and crashed into the ground, effectively frightening off the rescue workers that were attempting to enter the area. Rukia took in the flame engulfed area, knowing that the same destruction would spread wildly if she didn't put an end to this. She turned to face the hollow again. It had been still for a few minutes, staring at her in loathing, but holding its sword away. What could be going on?

It suddenly let loose a feral scream. The ground around her shook from the force of the cry and the reiatsu. If she wasn't mistaken, there was pain in that cry. She didn't have long to consider it though, because it was upon her again, black blade swinging in an arc of pure destruction. Her sword shattered as she blocked, and she was sent spinning across the rubble. She pressed the remainder of her blade into the ground to slow herself.

"Bakudo #81, Danku!" she cried as the hollow loomed over her again. The splitting void rose between them, blocking a getsuga, but receiving several long cracks for the effort.

The hollow roared again, and went still.

"Is that it, Ichigo?" she demanded, thoroughly spent from the fight and tired of seeing nothing for the apparent resistance from within. "Is that all there is to your resolve? Will you let that monster consume you and kill your friends, your family? Tell me, ICHIGO!"

The hollow snapped its eyes to her, and a glowing orb of energy appeared between its horns. Rukia's eyes widened in shock, and she raised her sword.

"BANKAI! Hakka no Togame!"

A pillar of white light obliterated the landscape.

* * *

Ichigo strained against the figure, its shadowy blade wound tight around his own in a struggle to rest it from him.

"Why do you fight?" it rumbled. "You know that madness suits you. Just look at the manifestations of your power. An aloof philosopher and a psychotic killer."

His words made Ichigo feel heavy, but he shook it off.

"I have enough voices in my head," he answered. "I don't need another. Getsuga Tenshou!"

The lunar fang cut a brilliant path into the sky, crashing through the overhanging canopy. Golden light filtered down and Ichigo readied his sword again, now free from the shadowy restraints.

"That attack seems to be your answer for everything," the figure noted. "I will have to push you harder."

The shadows all around the clearing began to sway and bend, rising into the air, sharp as a razor. They moved quickly, slashing and thrusting from all directions. Ichigo launched another getsuga, temporarily fending of the shadows in front of him while Zangetus's shield-like blade held off the rest.

"Wide open."

Ichigo's eyes shot skyward where the shadowy figure was descending on him, blade extended. He pushed back against the shadows and lifted his sword to defend against the strike. It came in heavy, nearly driving him to one knee. He swept upward, sending his opponent a few feet away though he landed easily. The shadows sprang up again and charged. He lifted his blade.

"Ban-kai!"

_**"Aaahh!" **_The hollow cried from his restraints. Zangetsu did not change. Instead the blade vibrated unhappily as the hollow squirmed and fought the restraints with increased fervor.

"What...?"

"As I said, there are memories in your reiatsu that you do not know. How can you call on your full power when your power is sealed?"

"What are you talking about? Zangetsu isn't sealed!"

The shadow made a deep rumbling sound that could have been a growl or laughter.

"You know so little about yourself, and you will never learn. I will end this now."

He raised his hand and the shadows deepened, coalescing into a pool of darkness around Ichigo. Arms rose out of the darkness and took hold of him, dragging him down into the abyss. He thrashed about, slashing and struggling to free himself, but the hands held firm. Finally, he thrust Zangetsu into the ground, and a wave of reiatsu erupted in all directions. The darkness was driven back by the light, but the shadows grew long elsewhere. More limbs shot out, pressing down on him. He struggled again, but still could not free himself. He was sinking into darkness. Powerless to stop it.

"Is that it?"

His eyes sprung wide. That voice, could it be...?

"Is that all there is to your resolve?"

He felt a fire rising inside him.

"ICHIGO!"

His eyes met his hollow's and a small bit of understanding passed between them. There were things he didn't understand about his powers, yes. But they were his powers. Powers he had gained to protect the people precious to him. He would not be consumed.

Eyes still on his hollow, he said, "Come."

A smirk crossed his copy's face as he slowly faded into white fragments, much as Zangetsu had earlier. The fragments pulled together into a mask, his eyes darkened to black. Golden irises glared at the invader. His reiatsu rose, threatening to bring the uppermost branches crashing down on top of them.

"Enough." The light from his reiatsu drove back the shadows again, bleaching the clearance in its radiance. He spoke again, his voice layered with that of the two aspects of his power. "You aren't welcome here. You will not kill me. You will not kill my friends. You don't own me."

The invader roared in pain as it tried to hold onto its existence, but the light was too strong and it was washed away.

* * *

Rukia looked out at her work. Everything for a quarter mile had been turned into an ice sculpture. The hollow was frozen in its tracks, the cero it had been charging nullified by the sudden drop in thermal energy. She could still feel the reiatsu swirling inside the icy shell. It wasn't dead. That was good. She didn't want to kill Ichigo. It was also bad. It meant that it could still emerge to attack, and she was spent. Summoning her bankai for the first time had taken its toll on her.

The ice cracked. The hollow groaned, stepping forward slowly. Instinctively, she tried to back up a step. _Crack. _If she had been able to speak, she would have cried out in pain as the bones in her leg shattered. She still wasn't thawed!? Fear drove through her as the hollow approached, still panting and growling. It lifted a hand to a horn. Rukia was just thawing, and her eyes widened. The hand closed tightly, breaking the horn off. The mask and white hierro shattered, and Ichigo emerged from beneath. His eyes seemed to register her presence for a moment, then he collapsed in exhaustion. Rukia allowed herself a small smile before she collapsed too, utterly spent.

A crunching footstep jarred her consciousness into wakefulness. A black cloaked figure was standing beside Ichigo. Her heart hammered as she struggled to find the strength to move. She heard a sword being drawn, and the last dregs of her strength slipped away. Everything went black.

* * *

**Ah cliffhangers. Doncha love em? I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. As promised, I'm including a summary of the antagonists' powers as revealed so far for anyone who's interested.**

**I hope to have another chapter up this month. Stay tuned!**

* * *

**Each one has a fighting style unique to themselves. Uragiri had a dagger, and Kanashimi used whips. However, they also have an effect on those around them. This effect is linked to their name which is a particular inner demon that people face. So the ones most vulnerable in a fight are those that have that struggle unresolved, while those that have overcome the struggle are able to fight back more effectively. In some cases, such as Uragiri, their name also corresponds to a special ability.**

**There is also the 'seed' discussed a few chapters back. It is this power that sparked the names for most of the chapters thus far. The battle inside Ichigo's soul was a dramatic example of it. The seed corresponds to the 'sower', the one that planted it in the soul, and it feeds off of a person's darker tendencies to turn them into a tool for the enemy. This isn't a terribly original idea, I'll admit, given Metastacia taking over Shiba Kaien, and Mabashi's Doll Rizu taking over people. However, this is more readily defeatable for someone with the knowledge and strength of will to do so. More about them will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter Nine: Staring into the Void

**Hello everyone, sorry I'm late. I had some personal matters come up, and I couldn't update sooner. I have a writing partner now to make sure I post more regularly, so yay!**

**Thanks to everyone who left feedback for the last chapter! We have cleared 1300 views!**

**This is the first chapter of phase two, so a lot of transition going on here. There will be more action in the next chapter, I promise.**

**I hope you all enjoy it. Feedback is appreciated.**

**Chapter Nine: Staring into the Void**

* * *

A dry breeze moaned through dusty corridors, let in by some far away opening. Deeper within, a rustling of cloth could be heard as it dragged along the ancient stone surfaces. Beneath it all, a slight murmur sounded, a dark chant laced with all forms of malice and hatred and whispered in a tongue unheard for millennia.

At the heart of the winding passages was a great chamber. The stone was intricately carved with images of wars, violence, sorrow, and wanton destruction. At one point the stones would have been sharp, expertly carved into perfect symmetricality, but now, many had crumbled, and some of the great pillars had crumbled to ruin, casting writhing shadows in the light of the candles held within the rusty iron chandelier.

Walkways lined the walls at many levels, and around them paced the chanters. Each level spoke of a different plague. Each one spoke to the darkness, pleading with it, swearing to it. Few truly understood what they were doing, but all were absorbed in their task.

A dark cloaked figure watched from high above, lithely hanging from the chain above the chandelier. She was happy. Little did she care for most of the chants, they sounded more like incoherent babbling with the way they mixed together in disjointed fashion. But now and again, they all joined together to speak the same word, and that word sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine.

"Elok," they chanted. _Come._

* * *

It was warm, pleasantly so. She felt like she was lying on a cloud. Then it was cold. The quickly pulled her arm back to herself and tried to settle back into the warmth, but her senses had been jarred. Where was she?

Rukia woke up.

She was lying on a cot back in Urahara's store. There was no one around, but a glass of water had been placed nearby by whoever had tended her wounds. Wounds? It all came back in a flash, her fight with the Hollowfied Ichigo, her bankai, the figure standing over him. Panic seized her mind, but she fought against it. Whoever had brought her here might have been able to help him too.

She rose, shakily at first, but regaining strength, and walked toward the nearest reiatsu she could sense. It appeared that there was a group gathered in the main room. She headed that way down the dim hallway and opened the sliding door, wincing slightly at the sudden brightness. Yoruichi, Chad, Inoue, Ishida, and Tessai were gathered around the table, faces grim.

"We should be out looking!" Chad was saying in an unusually animated manner.

"We don't even know where to begin," Ishida argued. "It's best we wait until Kuchiki-san wakes up. She might be able to tell us something."

"Ahem."

They all turned to see her standing in the doorway. Relief showed on Inoue's face, but a heaviness hung in the air like a foul odor.

"Tell you what?" Rukia asked, "Where's Ichigo?"

Inoue's face fell quickly, and Ishida winced.

"That," Yoruichi said grimly, "is what we had hoped you could tell us."

* * *

In another plain, a grim meeting was also taking place. The meeting chambers of the Central 46 were aglow with ghostly light, illuminating only enough to see the outlines of the six judges and forty sages, their faces hidden behind tall, white screens, and to see the forms of the two captains standing to speak to them.

"Captain Ukitake," a judge spoke from behind a screen. "Surely you know that such a request is absurd. You know that you were only granted access to the Great Spirit Archive before by the Captain-Commander's orders after the massacre of the Central 46 at the hands of the traitor, Aizen Sosuke. Why should you expect to be granted access a second time?"

"I've explained to you already," the captain answered impatiently. "The only manuscripts we've been able to find that shed any light on our current situation have been damaged by age and are incomplete. If history is truly repeating itself, then we must know how this threat was stopped last time!"

"What you ask for is forbidden," a sage answered. "There has been no incursion, no threat. The senkaimon has suffered from an unfortunate malfunction that will be corrected soon. Of greater concern is the possibility that it was sabotaged by someone in the Soul Society to further their own ends."

Ukitake's eyes narrowed. "You can't possibly be insinuating-"

"It matters not," a second judge spoke. "Your request is denied until such a time as we deem it necessary for you to have access."

"But-"

"Come now," Kyoraku spoke, "Do you mean to tell me that you aren't the least be fearful for your own safety should you be wrong?"

"Is that a threat?"

"A word of caution."

"Enough!" another sage reprimanded. "This meeting is over. Depart before we have you arrested!"

The two captains bowed stiffly and walked away.

"I can't believe it!" Ukitatke vented when they were outside. "How can they just dismiss us like that!? Do they want Soul Society to be invaded?"

"Easy there," Kyoraku soothed, "You know as well as I do that they have plenty of reason to be nervous as is. It was a former captain that murdered the last Office. They have a reason to be mistrusting, even if it is silly. We can only hope that they see sense before it is too late."

"I suppose you're right."

"Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku," a voice spoke up. They turned to see a messenger kneeling behind them.

"Yes?" Kyoraku asked, re-donning his typically carefree countenance.

"I bring a message from Captain-Commander Yamamoto and from Twelfth Squad Captain Kurotsuchi. A Captain's Meeting has been summoned. Kurotsuchi's messenger has made contact."

* * *

"Hoping I could tell you?" Rukia asked in dismay.

"Unfortunately," Yoruichi confirmed. "There was no sign of him when we found you. Given your condition, we thought that maybe he had beaten you and moved on, but we couldn't track his reiatsu either. We were hoping your account of things would shed some light on the situation."

"It might," she answered sadly, leaning into the door for support as the weight of the situation settled on her.

"Perhaps I should make some tea," Tessai spoke, excusing himself and opening a place for Rukia at the table. She took it, but didn't speak. She could feel their eyes on her, begging for answers, for hope against their worst fears, but she knew that she could not provide it. Speaking seemed impossible, and silence unbearable.

"NEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!"

Everyone's eyes shot up at the shriek that had pierced the air. The door burst open, and a weeping plushy flew into the room only to be reflexively batted away before he could latch himself on to Rukia.

"Kurosaki's plushy?" Ishida said in exasperation. "What is he doing here?"

"Kon," Rukia acknowledged in surprise. "How can you be here? I left you in Soul Society!"

Everyone's eyes widened at that. Surprise and hope began to seep back into their eyes. If Soul Society had returned, they might be able to win this battle.

"I'm glad you asked," the mod soul answered. "Listen to my tragic tale of woe!"

"That will not be necessary," a voice crooned.

"Eh? W-w-w-w-what are you-!?"

A hatch opened in the top of his head and light poured out, casting an image upon the wall. At first it only showed the face of Kurotsuchi Mayuri, then it was adjusted to give a view of the whole of the Captain's Meeting Chamber.

"So communication is finally restored," the Captain-Commander announced.

"What's happening?" Kon asked dejectedly.

"Shihoin Yoruichi," Yamamoto continued without acknowledging Kon, "What is the status of Karakura town?"

Yoruichi stood from her spot as she prepared to address the assembled captains. Her expression was grave, the persona of an old warrior.

"The town is safe, but we've taken several casualties. For the past few days, strange beings have been antagonizing us. They dress in black cloaks, but their flesh is scarred and deformed. Their powers are hard to pin down, but they seem to have an effect on peoples' emotions and personalities and will wax or wane based on the temperament and experiences of their opponent. We believe that they were responsible for Ichigo losing control of his hollow.

Several city blocks were leveled last night when during his rampage. Inoue Orihime has completed her treatment of our wounds, and the enemy suffered one casualty, but the Vizard that remained in Karakura were wiped out."

"WHAT!?" Shinji cried.

"Captain Hirako, return to your place," Yamamoto ordered, though it was obvious that the news unnerved him.

"What do you mean wiped out?" Rose asked, placing a calming hand on his friend's shoulder.

"After the battle, I went to check on them because I knew he had gone to them for help when his hollow first began to act up. They had been utterly defeated when he made his escape, I could feel the reiatsu from their wounds. But with their power, such wounds would have taken much longer to kill them. Upon further examination…" she paused, regaining her composure. "I found that each of their throats had been cut open. There was no reiatsu on these wounds, so I think it's safe to assume that someone came in after Ichigo left to finish the job."

Shinji sank to his knees. Kensei grimaced but remained silent. Rose trembled slightly.

"What of Kurosaki Ichigo?" Yamamoto asked.

"Unknown."

Those captains that had not already lost their composure found themselves unable to hide their surprise and dismay.

"I fought him," Rukia spoke up.

"Please report, Kuchiki," Ukiatke said, his face more pale than normal.

"When Ichigo escaped the Vizard compound, Yoruichi-san and I left to intercept him. En route, we were attacked by one of the creatures. Yoruichi stayed behind to hold him off while I went ahead. I managed to undo the transformation, but I was too injured to secure him. I lost consciousness and woke up here."

"So we have no knowledge of where he is or who has him?" Ukiatke asked.

"Before I lost consciousness, I saw a figure in a black cloak."

"This is grave news," Yamamoto said solemnly. "We must assume that Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo is either dead or captured. In either case, we will know the truth once we have defeated these infernal creatures. As soon as transport is restored, reinforcements will be sent to guard Karakura town. Understood, Lieutenant Kuchiki?"

"Yes, sir," she answered in a monotone. Her eyes were down, so she couldn't have noticed the sad looks that her friends were giving her.

"Shihoin Yoruichi, we will send what information we have gathered on this threat to you for your briefing."

"Understood, Captain-Commander."

* * *

It was cold. It was cold and quiet. What was going on? Where was he? Ichigo opened his eyes to see a semi-dark white room. The walls, floor, and ceiling all appeared to be made of the same featureless, white stone. The only light in the room came from a door to his right that was slightly ajar. He stood from the stone bench he had been lying on, cringing slightly at the ache that protested throughout his body, and walked to the door. As he got closer, he noticed Zangetsu was propped against the wall next to it. He grabbed it and slipped through.

The door opened to a similar, featureless passageway that struck him as oddly familiar, though he couldn't place it in his disorientated state. He decided to go right and eventually came to a winding set of stairs. He could hear muffled voices coming from above.

Cautiously, he climbed the stairs, one hand on the hilt of his sword, careful to avoid making any sound. As he climbed, the voices became clearer.

"When….ke up?" One said.

"Hard to say," another answered. "We…uch da…done."

He was still too far away to fully understand them, but something about the voices struck a chord in his confused mind, and he quickened his pace. He came to a wooden door at the top of the stairs and burst through it, momentarily stunned by the room before him. He had been here before. It was the throne room of Las Noches. Why was he here? How did he get here?

"Ah, good morning, Kurosaki-san," a voice crooned.

His eyes widened in surprise as they settled on the four figures in front of him. "What are you all doing here?"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it. For those that understand the cliff hanger, trust me, I've had this all planned out the whole time.**


	10. Chapter Ten: The Call of the Rubicon

**Hello everyone!**

**I have uploaded a revised version of chapter one with this chapter. There are some minor changes that I think increase the overall quality of the chapter. I was rereading my story in preparation to write the current chapter and wasn't satisfied with it. So thank you to everyone who kept reading! I'm still not entirely satisfied with chapter one, but I think it's much better now. I'm also trying some new techniques in writing with this chapter. Mostly in trying to be more descriptive and use other characters to bring out what's inside instead of relying entirely on internal analysis.**

**Thanks to everyone who left a review, favorited, and/or followed my story! I really appreciate it!**

**I would appreciate any feedback you guys have for this chapter and what I'm trying to do with my writing. I would really like to develop my style further.**

**Chapter Ten: The Call of the Rubicon**

* * *

The air was cold beneath the dreary, grey clouds that hung as somber mourners, loosing their tears on the world below. The cold was not especially harsh or biting, but it was deep. It was a cold that seeped into one's bones and chilled one's heart. It was a day of ghosts, mute in speech and step; haunting and yet haunted as footsteps splashed mutely while Ishida walked through the driving rain. As he walked, he pondered why it always seemed to rain when things were at their worst was beyond him. It seemed appropriate, however, despite the water that soaked through his clothes and seemed to drain the life from him.

"Ishida."

The Quincy turned to see Yoruichi standing behind him, arms folded and sporting an inquisitive frown.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he answered. "Perhaps to find a solution to our problem."

She cocked an eyebrow in closed curiosity as she inquired, "And what exactly do you see as the problem?"

"The Yamihoko, of course. I think it's time we stopped waiting for them to attack and take the fight to them."

"So you purpose to take them out on your own?" Yoruichi challenged, voice lowering in wariness.

"If I must," he answered simply.

"Don't be ridiculous! You and I were practically powerless against one of them! How do you think you'll stop all of them on your own!? We should wait for backup to arrive, then make a plan."

"Why should I wait for backup?"

Yoruichi eyed him in shock. Something was seriously wrong here. Ishida was far too intelligent and level headed to be speaking like this.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded through gritted teeth.

"I was reminded of something last night. A Quincy that relies on Shinigami is a weakling. It is time reclaim my pride as the last Quincy."

He leveled his gaze at her as he spoke. "I am the Living World's one true protector." With that, he turned and disappeared, leaving a stunned Yoruichi behind to process what she had just seen in his gaze. His eyes were rimmed in darkness that would shroud even the deepest night.

* * *

Renji's eyes were narrowed in suspicion as he, Captain Hitsugaya, and Matsumoto stood in the middle of one of the Research and Development warehouses. Technicians were scrambling about, making minor adjustments to a device that looked suspiciously like a death ray from the sci-fi movies in the Living World. Behind them was the dimension cannon that had opened a path for Kon. It was being calibrated by Nemu. He still couldn't quite help but be amused and slightly appalled at how Captain Kurotsuchi's inventions took on the form of something from a steampunk scavenger's dreams. Were he asked if he trusted the mad tinkerer more than the mad salesman, he wasn't sure he'd be able to answer since neither one of them seemed to have safe or legitimate inventions.

"So..." he spoke nervously. "Is that the shrink ray you mentioned?"

Kurotsuchi turned from tinkering at the "death-ray" to give him a look that might have been reserved for pond scum.

"Of course not," he answered in annoyance. "The Captain Commander wants you three to arrive there alive, so no experimental technology." He seemed somewhat downcast as he finished his statement.

"Then what is it? It looks a bit...dangerous..."

"Maybe for a numskull like you, but what is even more dangerous is TRYING MY PATIENCE!"

"Enough," Hitsugaya interjected with a sigh of slight exasperation. "Captain Kurotsuchi, why don't you explain it to Abarai so that we can get going without further interruptions?"

"Very well," the scientist conceded impatiently. "This device here," he indicated the 'death-ray', "is the Seishin Hikari no Jōba Ryū*. It works on the same principle as Sentan Hakuja. The passage opened by the dimension cannon is too small for one of us to pass through, but if we have any sort of connection to the target plane, we can use a space-time jump to enter that plane."

"Ummm..." Renji started to say.

"Never mind," Hitsugaya interrupted. "The point is, it will let us get to the World of the Living without having to worry about our size or that thing Kon saw in the Dangai."

"So we still haven't been able to identify it?"

"No, it doesn't match anything in our databases though we suspect it is one of the Yamihoko."

"So why don't we do something about it?"

"We still can't enter the Dangai in force. With its powers unknown, we can't risk fighting it in such an unstable environment."

A shrill alarm began sounding throughout the chamber.

"All preparations ready, Mayuri-sama," Nemu spoke.

"Good, now let's send our 'heroes' on their way."

With that, he flipped a switch and a beam erupted from the Seishin Hikari no Jōba Ryū, engulfing the three Shinigami.

* * *

Byakuya stood atop a barrier wall watching as the flare faded into a dull spot on his retinas.

"I would have thought you would insist on going with them," a voice spoke from behind him.

He turned to see Hirako Shinji. The man's demeanor was cordial as always, and his uniform was immaculate, lending to the sense that he had suffered no great loss, but Byakuya was familiar enough with masks to know that this man was wearing one. His eyes were drooped slightly and the smile didn't quite reach to his eyes.

"I might have thought you would do the same." He answered simply.

"It wouldn't do any good," he stated forlornly, jovial pretense vanishing in a moment. "They're already dead. Leaving now wouldn't change that."

The noble said nothing in response to that. It was a statement of fact, one that the Captain was wise to accept.

"How go your squad preparations?" Byakuya asked after a moment of silence.

"As well as can be expected. Momo is handling most of the logistics while I help Kurotsuchi with his 'surprises'."

Byakuya almost grimaced in distaste. "Be cautious," he warned. "Kurotsuchi's _'surprises' _are often double-edged swords_."_

"I know, I know," Hirako waved him off in a gesture that might have been intended as placating or perhaps impatient. It was always hard to tell with this man. "I've had enough dealings with Kurotsuchi over the years to know to count the edges. I'll be sure there's only one."

"Good."

"So are you going to tell me why you didn't insist on going? I know you're worried about Rukia-chan."

Byakuya debated whether or not he should answer. When it came to seeing through to someone's true nature, he doubted anyone, aside from Captain Kyoraku, was as astute.

"Renji is more familiar with the customs of the Living World than I, and he is a capable warrior. He will be adequate to provide the necessary aid."

"Seems like you thought it through pretty carefully. Let me know if you need anything. I want to cause as much damage to these scumbags as I can."

"Captain Hirako!" a squad member called from below. "Captain Kurotsuchi sent me to tell you that your package is ready!"

"Ah, good. Thanks. I'll be right there. Well Kuchiki, I'll catch you later."

Byakuya nodded in acknowledgment as his colleague turned to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing," Hirako spoke again. "You should know even better than me that we shouldn't count Ichigo out just yet."

The noble's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, but Hirako had already left.

* * *

"Maybe we should just count Kurosaki out," a coarse voice insisted. Its owner raked a hand through electric blue hair while the other rubbed absently at a jagged scar that laced across his torso.

"What is the kitty saying!?" another voice squeaked. "You know that Istygo can fix it. He's unstoppable!" The last line was delivered with a fist jutted into the air above a tiny head that shone with undeniable hero worship.

"She's right!" a third chimed in, his gestures even more exaggerated in a stale melodrama. "The creepy man has said that Ichigo will be waking any time now! So many questions to be answered! Who is the creepy man? Who is Ichigo?" A spark lit in the beady eyes that peered out from his ant-like as though he had come to a sudden realization. "Perhaps the creepy man IS Ichigo!"

The others just stared at him with a mixture of deadpan expressions and irritation.

"That's confusing, donchaknow!"

"Anyway," the first one spoke through his annoyance. "Did he say when he will wake up?"

"Hard ta say," the child answered. "We don't know how much damage was done." Her face grew slightly downcast as she said, "he wouldn't even let me use my spit."

"There, there!" the dramatic one cajoled. "I'm sure that after this, you can spit on the world!"

At the suggestion the three of them stuck their fists into the air in pure excitement while the other just watched, flabbergasted as he reigned his hand in against drawing his sword.

At this point, a door creaked slowly open, and Ichigo poked his head in, eyes taking in his surroundings before settling on the group standing in the middle of the room.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-san!" the ant crooned.

"What are you guys doing here," he asked, eyes widening in surprise.

"Believe me, I've been asking myself the same question," Grimmjow replied, a dangerous grin forming on his face. "But now that you're awake, I guess I can see how tough you've gotten."

"Why would ya do that, Kitty!?" Nel scolded. "You know the creepy man said ya shouldn't fight Itsygo!"

Grimmjow leveled a look at her that was forged from pure annoyance. If she wasn't just a squirt, he'd probably pick a fight with her too, but he restrained himself, wondering at it as he did so. In the past, he would've attacked anyone without hesitation. Since the war, however, he found that fighting without a reason had lost much of its charm.

"Now, now, Nel-san," a new voice crooned. "I really can't say that I like that nickname."

All eyes turned to see a man walking through a door at the far end of the great hall. Dirty blond hair stuck out through thickly wrapped bandages that wound around part of his face and around his hands. It was possible that they wrapped around more of his body, but they were concealed beneath green robes.

"Ah, Ichigo!" Pesche greeted the man. "I'm sure you'll be pleased to see that Kurosaki has woken up!"

"That's not Itsygo!" Nel corrected. "That's a mummy!"

The man sighed as he approached, shoes clacking on the tile floor. "That nickname is even worse," he whined, but his eyes rose with a mischievous and knowing glint as he addressed Ichigo. "How do you feel, Kuro-saki-san?"

Ichigo's eyes had been wide before, but now they were stretched to their max, testing to see if the sight before them was some kind of illusion. He knew it wasn't. The mannerisms, the voice, the reiatsu. It was him.

"Urahara-san," he spoke. "How?"

"How?" Urahara repeated. "Do you mean, 'How are you here?', or 'How are you alive?' Judging by your reaction, I think it is safe to say that it is both, eh? Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo didn't answer. Instead, he just stood there shaking. His hands were balled into fists, white from pressure as his eyes stared downward, the crumbling of his last restraints. Then the dam burst. He charged Urahara, catching him by the collar and shoving him against the wall.

"How can you stand there so cheerfully when everyone is still in danger!?" he demanded. "If you were alive, why didn't you come back? Why didn't you warn us about what was coming? Why-" He was cut off suddenly, his grip swatted away and the world spinning around him. He landed, face down with a hand on his wrist and a knee in his back.

"You shouldn't get so worked up," Urahara said darkly. "The fact that I can restrain you so easily, despite my injuries, should tell you enough about your own condition." With that, he stood and allowed Ichigo to get off the floor. "As you can see, I was injured," he spoke, gesturing to the bandages. "I'm sure you and the others discovered the aftermath of my fight below the shop, or else you wouldn't be surprised that I'm alive. So allow me to explain..."

* * *

_He rose shakily, his vision swimming as the five approached, black teeth showing in sickening grins as they closed in for the kill. Then their eyes widened in confusion. The man before them was swelling rapidly._

_ POP!_

_ The man burst into a thousand tiny pieces before the shocked faces of his attackers._

_ "Shibari, Benihime."_

_ They all turned to see a dark red net falling over them._

_ "Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi."_

_ Suddenly, their prey was there, sword stuck through the net. Dark, crimson-black beads began to swell, ripening fruits of destruction bursting into a blood red conflagration. Urahara watched his work with a practiced scrutiny, watching for the emergence of his opponents. Their reiatsu was rough and chaotic, impossible to get an exact handle on. He only knew that they were formidable. A single miscalculation would spell disaster._

_A rustle of wind, laced with smoke and the blaze rumbles into a fierce cyclone. Urahara's eyes widened in surprise. _This _he had not expected. The man with the dragon markings had his mouth open wide, sucking in the flames in one long breath. Victorious, black eyes, glinting with cunning malice met startled brown irises. Then he opened his mouth again, and a torrent of flame erupted outward in a long stream. He held it steady for a moment, listening as a faint pop sounded. To unsuspecting ears, it would sound like nothing more than the crackling of flames, but to his ears it was the sound of triumph. He spun his head quickly, turning the maelstrom toward his left where Urahara was moving in for a sneak attack. The shop owners eyes widened as the flames engulfed him. There was no telltale pop this time. Instead a projectile flew from the flames, engulfed in smoke, and crashed into the ground before the Garganta. _

"_Deceit is your undoing," the dragon-man spoke to the smoke. "Thinly veiled plots will not hide you from my eyes."_

"_Perhaps not," Urahara spoke. The clearing smoke revealed that his hat had been knocked off of him, and he was covered in severe burns across his torso and half of his face. "Perhaps I should try a new tactic."_

_He thrust his sword into the ground, releasing a wave of crimson light on either side of him. The hills began to shake and crumble as their foundations were rapidly eroded. _

"_Until next time then," he called as cheerily as he could through the pain. Then he turned and leapt through the garganta just before the hills crumbled completely and cut off the connection._

* * *

"And so you see, I am here because I had no other option," the scientist concluded. "Fortunately Nel-san found me and helped me with my wounds, and I was able to persuade Grimmjow-san to help out. Any questions thus far?"

"Yeah, just one," Ichigo answered with an exasperated look on his face. "Why did you narrate that in the third person?"

"Come now, Kurosaki-san," he shot back, waving his fan, "you should know that dramatic flair is important in such situations."

"Right, so could we get back to why you're still here?"

"Of course. Now, I didn't know anything about these things when I came to Hueco Mundo, but I haven't been idle. When Aizen broke into the Great Spirit Archive to get my research notes, he also took a large collection of other manuscripts. I found them here. There were some disturbing notes about an ancient enemy. I'm sure you know about the four dimensions?"

"There's the Living World, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and er….what's the fourth one?"

"Come now, you saw it open once."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise that was only dully muted by dread. "Hell."

"Yes, that's right. I believe that our enemies come from Hell."

"But how-"

"Of course, I don't think that is their original home," Urahara interrupted. "If my research is correct, they are the Yamihoko, ancient demons from the dawn of time that were banished to the depths of Hell by the original thirteen captains."

"But why would they go to Hueco Mundo first? If they wanted the Living World, couldn't they just come through there?"

"Ah, well there are a couple of fatal assumptions there. First, you should note that I've said nothing about the damage they did to Hueco Mundo. That's because there wasn't any. They seem to have been only passing through. Think of it like this, if you lined up the dimensions in a row, Hell would be at the bottom, while Soul Society rested at the top. Below the Soul Society you have the Living World, and after that, Hueco Mundo. If these things did break out of Hell, Hueco Mundo would be the easiest place to escape to. This leads me to my second point. What if they aren't after the Living World? Or the Soul Society for that matter? What if they really are using the dimensions as stepping stones to reach an even higher dimension?"

"You mean…?"

"Yes, just like Aizen, I think they intend to invade the Royal Palace."

"But why divide the dimesnions!? If they need to get to the Soul Society, why cut off travel to it?"

"Divide and conquer," Grimmjow interjected. "If they divide up the strength of the Soul Society, they'll have an easier time destroying its defenders."

* * *

"WHEW! That was unpleasant," Matsumoto complained airily as the air in the shop settled.

"It was a last ditch effort," Hitsugaya answered impatiently. "Did you expect luxury travel?"

"I'm just saying they could have made it a little less bumpy."

"Ah, I'm glad you all have arrived."

The group turned to see Yoruichi entering the room, noting the fact that most of the items had been tossed about and the coffee table smashed by their entrance.

"What's the current situation?" Renji asked.

"Not good I'm afraid. Ishida has gone rogue, and Rukia and Orihime are both…disabled…."

"What does that mean?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I don't know for certain what's gotten into Ishida, but I think he's fallen under enemy influence."

"Like Kurosaki?"

"I think so."

"What about Rukia?" Renji inquired, a look of mild concern on his face.

"She's on the roof. I think Ichigo's disappearance hit her hard since she was the one that had to fight him."

"I'll talk to her."

"Good. We need everyone ready to fight."

* * *

Orihime was sitting in a guest room, a plate of food uneaten at her side. She was sitting, curled into an upright ball as she tried to fight down the confused emotions racing through her.

"Knock knock~!" a voice sang out from the door.

She looked up with bloodshot eyes to see Matsumoto standing in the doorway with two glasses of hot tea.

"Yoruichi told me you'd be here," she said. "I thought you might like some company."

Orihime didn't answer, she just stared at the Shinigami, tears still primed to fall. The older woman smiled gently and crossed to sit down next to her.

"I'm guessing you feel guilty about what happened."

Orihime didn't speak, but her head hung lower under the weight of whatever burden she was bearing.

"It wasn't your fault. They knew what weaknesses to exploit and how to do it. If you had showed up to stop Ichigo, there might not have been anyone to heal Kuchiki and Yoruichi."

"I'm not blaming myself for that," she spoke softly, eyes still facing the floor. "I'm…I'm worried about Kurosaki-kun, but I know I did what I could. But when Kuchiki-san was hurt…when I was healing her…something inside me didn't care about healing her. It just wanted to know what had happened to Kurosaki-kun. She's my friend, and I didn't care." Her voice cracked, and the tears that had been welling up in her eyes spilled over as her face twisted into a knot of remorse.

"There, there," Matsumoto soothed. "It's been a tough situation for all of you. No one can blame you for being a little anxious."

The teen's sobs grew more fierce, and Matsumoto began rubbing her back gently, soothing out the tension as best she could. She didn't let her true concern reach her face. The girl's admission had seemed totally out of character. Still, it wasn't the time for such concerns now. Now was the time to console and revive.

"Come on!" she called cheerily. "Let's join the others. We've got a lot to do if we're gonna find Ichigo."

Orihime's sobs calmed and she looked up, still sniffling, but with a bit of light returned to her eyes.

_Not enough_, Matsumoto thought. _But it will have to do for now. _Of course, she hadn't really said anything revolutionary. She'd basically told her to be strong for Ichigo, something that she knew would motivate the girl. Healing the wound on her heart would take more than a few soothing words. She would have to move past this entire situation. Easier said than done at the moment.

She stood slowly, straightening out the creases on her dress, and following Matsumoto out the door.

"Oh, and you should wipe your face. Your mascara is running."

"Ah, right. Thanks."

Orihime wiped away the streaks, staring at the stains that transferred to her hands in silence as the Shinigami walked away, down the hall.

She wasn't wearing mascara.

* * *

Renji found Rukia sitting on the roof, just like Yoruichi had said. It was still raining heavily, the heavens unleashing grief onto one already grieved. She was staring out into space, not even aware of his presence. He would have to remedy that.

"Ahem."

She turned slowly, and her eyes widened as her mind registered who she was seeing.

"Renji."

"Yo, you're looking lively." He tried not to let the sarcasm slip into his tone. In truth, her eyes were ringed in sleep deprived shadows. Her clothes likely would have been in slight disarray had they not been soaked through. Of course, for her, disarray would be average to someone else. Her brother had taught her well, and she had flourished under his tutelage, eventually being allowed to take, as he saw it, her rightful place as the Lieutenant of her division.

Her eyes narrowed slightly at his remark, noting the implied meaning. "I'm fine," she answered shortly.

"Sure you are. You're sitting up here, getting soaked through to the bone and staring off into space because you're fine."

She didn't answer.

"This isn't like the last time," he said solemnly.

Her eyes fell, all fire instantly quenched as old grief resurfaced, summoned by fresh wounds.

"I keep killing the people close to me," she said softly.

"You had no choice in either case," he said. "And besides," he added, "we don't know that the Strawberry is dead."

She didn't respond to that. Her eyes were distant and cold, lacking that flame of hope that had been rekindled only two years prior.

"Don't beat yourself up. You protected his family. He would be happy about that. And you know he would be yelling at you if he saw you like this." She looked up at him, a mix of sadness and confusion playing on her face, asking a simple question.

"You've gotten strong," he answered. "He and I both know that. If he is out there, we just need to find him. If not, we protect what was important to him. In either case, it's dishonoring to him to sit here sulking."

Rukia's face softened slightly as she took in his words. He was right. Just like he had been as they fled from Ichigo's confrontation atop the Sokyoku Hill. Ichigo would really scold her if he saw this. And she's be dead before she gave that idiot a reason to scold her.

"Thank you, Renji," she said, some strength returning. "Let's join the others."

* * *

"So, if these Yoyo-coco-"

"Yamihoko," Urahara corrected.

"Yamihoko," Ichigo amended. "If they want to destroy the Soul Society's help that is in the Living World, why are we still here? Shouldn't we be going back to stop them?"

"We will, but for now, your removal from the situation fits their plans. If we are lucky, they will think you died in your confrontation with Kuchiki-san, which will allow us to move freely and give us an advantage when the time comes to strike back."

"Rukia! Is she okay!?"

"Don't worry, she's fine. She was injured, but she managed to undo your hollowfication without sustaining any life threatening injuries. Had you not held back, it might have been another story."

"Good," he said quietly. He decided to accept the good news without considering the other implications too hard. What did his friends think had happened?

"Now then, in the meantime, we must get you ready to fight them again. I'm sure you've noticed that any weakness or disunity in your soul can become an opening, a chink in the armor if you will. They fight by exploiting our greatest weaknesses. Your soul is disjointed and chaotic, a perfect target for them. You will have to unify your soul and learn to harness your real powers, or else you will only be a liability."

"My true powers? What are you talking about? I have my powers." He gestured at Zangetsu for emphasis.

"Perhaps you should explain," he addressed toward a shadowy part of the half lit throne room.

A man walked out, silver-blue hair parted in the middle above a stern face that showed signs of having once been gentle and kind, but was now dominated by a mask of cold stone. Piercing blue eyes appraised him, disapprovingly from behind a pair of glasses.

"Very well," Ishida Ryuken spoke, not even deigning to hide his distaste. "But I will only do this once, so listen carefully…."

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have come up with some ideas of how to bring the story around that is, I think, unique and will provide some intense content for y'all. This instance with Urahara is the only time I intend to have a false death. So you will see some characters die before the end. I will try to do them justice though.**

**See y'all next time.**

***Lit: Spirit Light Dragon Rider**


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Arm of Darkness

**Hello everyone! Quick update this time!**

**Thanks to QueenKarin and Isame Kuroda for the reviews. I really appreciate y'alls' continued support. I promise I'm not just going to start dropping characters. It always bugs me when authors just start killing people left and right without a real reason. The characters that die will be few, but will happen to advance the story and other characters' development. Also, I sort of explain Ryuken's involvement in this chapter.**

**I will warn you all, this is where things are really gonna start getting a bit dark. Remember that my antagonists are basically the embodiment of evil, and evil isn't cute and cuddly. Still, I did try to keep things true to the rating. I hope I did well.**

**This chapter is almost all action, so I hope it isn't too dry.**

**Feedback is appreciated as always! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven: The Arm of Darkness**

* * *

Cricket chirps sounded in the still night air, a soft lullaby to the inhabitants of Northern Rukongai's eightieth district and a funeral march to welcome the coming frost. Of all the regions of Rukongai, the North was the closest knit, forced to band together to survive the harsh winters. They were also the hardiest. Souls sent to this region, especially the outermost districts, would be forced to become strong or die. Those that survived were often strongly built, and possessed a small portion of reiatsu. But in the history of the Seireitei there had not been one Shinigami from a northern district beyond the sixtieth.

The terrain was rough like its inhabitants, home to many pitfalls, cliffs, and mountains. To the north, two great mountain ranges met at a single peak that towered above the rest. It was from this peak that a stream flowed to feed a small lake by the village.

"It's quiet," a man spoke softly as he and his companion made their way through the village. "Normally, you would hear fighting or celebrating from miles away."

"Do you think something happened to them?" his companion asked.

"I find that hard to believe. I've heard rumors that these villagers will hunt hollows for sport."

"Where are they then, Mataguro?"

"I don't know. Stay alert, Kakusa."

"Do you think this has anything to do with there not being any deployments to the Living World recently?" Kakusa asked, a note of fear laced into his voice.

"That's for the higher ups to know," Mataguro answered, letting a piece of cloth fall back over the doorway of an empty house.

"I just think it's kinda strange," Kakusa continued as he peeked into another empty house, "how everybody's being deployed to check on Rukongai. Captain Komamura seemed kinda edgy when he sent us out."

"I never said it wasn't something serious," Mataguro sighed, "but we don't know anything besides what we've been told. If we let ourselves get worked up on speculation, we'll be in no state to fight should it even come to that."

"Are you callin' me a coward!?"

Mataguro sighed in mild exasperation at his junior's accusation. "Not at all," he answered. "We're officers after all. We wouldn't be here if anyone thought of us as cowards."

Kakusa glared at him, obviously not satisfied, but at least knowing better than to pursue the matter.

_CRACK!_

Both Shinigami turned towards the mountains, eyes wide in surprise as lightning fell, bolt after bolt, in rapid succession.

_CRACK!_

_ CRACK!_

_ CRACK!_

_ CRACK!_

_ CRACK!_

Six strikes falling into a valley, tucked away halfway up the mountainside.

"Did you feel that?" Kakusa asked in shock.

"Of course," Mataguro answered, muttering into his cupped palms. "There was reiatsu in that lightning. Powerful enough for us to feel all the way down here." He opened his palms and a black, swallowtail butterfly took to the sky, a solitary shadow amongst the twinkling stars.

"HQ should get that message shortly. In the meantime, we should investigate."

"Agreed," Kakusa answered as he followed his senior towards the base of the mountain.

* * *

"Ryuken-san," Ichigo spoke in surprise. "Why are you here?"

"I asked him to come," Urahara answered. "I felt he would be best suited to explain."

"Explain what?" Ichigo asked, eyes narrowing in confusion.

"The truth about your powers," Ryuken answered.

"Which is?"

"The truth," The Quincy answered, "is something you must earn. Show me that you are worthy of my time, and I will teach it to you."

"Yeah? And what do you have in mind?" the Substitute answered in a low tone. "Do you suggest I jump through pointless hoops so that you can make up your mind while Karakura is in danger!?"

"If you want to stand a chance of defeating the Yamihoko, you have no alternative."

"Or I could just beat it out of you," Ichigo answered, raising a hand to Zangetsu's hilt.

"I'm afraid, that is an option you don't have."

"What do you mean?"

The answer came as a fist across his face, a savage punch that sent him spinning while Zangetsu was wrestled from his grasp. He looked up to see Grimmjow shaking his hand to restore circulation. Zangetsu was being held high by a dancing Dondachaka while Nel, Pesche, and Urahara stood guard in front of him.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Only what is necessary," Ryuken answered. He lifted his hand to rest on the wall. It glowed momentarily then exploded outwards, exposing a black sky and the domed roof of Las Noches far below. "I'm sure you remember what this is?" In his hand, he held up a small, brown tablet. Ichigo's first thought was _"Why does he have a dog biscuit?"_ Then he remembered. It seemed like ancient history now, but history was repeating itself here.

"Hollow bait," he spoke in dismay. "Are you crazy!? If you use that here-"

"If I use it here, then hollows will be drawn from all over Hueco Mundo, and not just the small fry. All kinds of Menos will be drawn as well."

"What does that accomplish!?"

"Defeat them without your Zanpakutou. If you try to use it, even once, I will kill you."

"Wait-"

"The die is cast."

A soft crackle signaled the breaking of the bait. Then the world shook as roars echoed from every direction. Then Ichigo was running, rage fueling his legs as his thoughts vanished, replaced with the desire to teach this man a lesson for his recklessness. Before he could reach him though, he had moved, a white ghost slipping away on the currents of the wind. Ichigo, blinded by his anger, couldn't follow the movement, and he was suddenly tumbling through the air to the ground far below.

"Calm your anger, Kurosaki," Ryuken chided as Ichigo righted himself. "The only one in danger is you." Then he and Urahara lifted their hands, summoning a barrier to keep the hollows, and him, out.

"What kind of sick joke is this!?"

"No joke, Kurosaki-san," Urahara answered. "Ishida-san is the only one that can help you get stronger. And just like when I trained you, if you falter in your resolve, you face death."

Ichigo grit his teeth together, biting back a string of obscenities. He settled for a final glare and turned to face the oncoming horde. He could see them coming across the vast desert, hollows of all shapes and sizes. He saw some that were relatively small, each one bearing the likeness of some animal or storybook monster. There were snakes, bats, fish, lizards, bulls, and even a rhino while dragons flew overhead. Behind them marched a forest, or as close to one as Hueco Mundo would ever see. Hundreds, maybe thousands of lumbering Gillian marched across the dunes, ignoring the small hollow as they sought the tastier reiatsu ahead. Their cries echoed through the air in a horrific symphony. Around their feet, smaller, beast-like figures walked, careful to avoid being stepped on by their larger counterparts.

He breathed a sigh of moderate relief. There didn't seem to be a Vasto Lorde among them. At least he had that going for him. Now he just needed to figure out how to handle all of them. With Zangetsu, he could make short work of them. Without him, he was left with shunpo and hakuda, and while he was proficient in both, they didn't have the same destructive potential as his sword. Just what did they hope to teach him with this? Maybe he could try a kido? He dismissed the thought instantly. Rukia was able to control her reiatsu better than some captains. He was more like Renji, lots of power, but not really able to focus it without his Zanpakutou.

He took a deep breath as the first hollows neared him. At least they weren't as deadly as his father's wake up calls….

* * *

"Did we really hafta be so mean to 'im?" Nel asked with a pout.

"Knowing Kurosaki-san, he likely would have followed through with his threat to beat the information out of Ishida-san," Urahara answered with a sheepish grin. "Though, I wonder if you had to be so cryptic, Ishida-san."

"You asked for my help," the Quincy answered simply. "I agreed for the sake of his mother. However, my methods are for the sake of his father."

"You still hold a grudge?"

"Of course not. I simply find his father irritating, and I see much of him in his son."

"But you can see her there too, can't you?"

"If I couldn't, I would not be here now."

"I still don't get it," Grimmjow spoke up. "If you wanted him to fight a lot, you coulda let me do it."

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn soon, Kitty-san," Urahara crooned.

"Kitty…san…?" the former Espada asked, not even bothering to hide his irritation.

"What's wrong Kitty?" Nel asked. "You're turning red. Are you also a berry?"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?"

* * *

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he barely sidestepped the talon of a hawk shaped hollow. He quickly reached up and grabbed it by the ankle and swung it in a wide arch, striking nearby hollows like a giant game of whack-a-mole. Each strike sent the hollows flying and left a new crack in his hollow's mask. Finally, after sending a spider-like hollow bouncing across the ground, he released his "club" and sent it flying toward an approaching Gillian. The giant's face was lit up red with a charging cero, but the beak of the hollow's mask flew straight into the monster's eye, eliciting a painful roar. It staggered back a step, off balance, and unleashed its cero, burning a path through the hordes that filled the sky.

Not good enough. At least a hundred hollows had to have been vanquished in that attack, but against the thousands swarming all around, it may as well have been a small dent made in a tank. He could see the Adjuchas waiting at the edge of the battle ground, no doubt hoping that the rest of the hollows would wear him down enough for them to kill. He hoped they were wrong in their estimations of him.

Something else was bothering him more, however. Every time he struck a hollow, be it a killing blow or not, he felt the blow resonate throughout his body. It wasn't as though he was being jarred from the strikes, after all, each strike sent the monsters reeling; some even had their masks shattered. No, it was more like his reiatsu was lashing out with him, extending his strikes beyond his physical reach to produce a greater destructive effect than he could do with his ordinary strength. Strangely enough, he didn't feel his power decreasing like he did when using Getsuga Tenshou. He decided to observe as long as the fight would allow. The power he was using didn't seem quite like his Shinigami powers, or his Hollow, or even the Fullbring. Something was seriously wrong.

* * *

Mataguro waited patiently in a rocky alcove nested safely high above the mountain valley. Kakusa had entered an hour prior to do recon. No word had come since then, but that was fine. They had allowed for two hours. Still, something struck him as being very off. The air was charged with a strange energy . It was like the feeling he would get when fighting a particularly bloodthirsty opponent, but this was tangible. It was as if the mountain itself was eager for their death. One more hour, then he would enter himself.

"Can I help you Ociffer?" a voice half asked half chuckled.

Mataguro turned quickly, drawing his sword in defense against the intruder that had so easily gotten the drop on him. He saw a man in a black cloak. His narrow face was tilted in questioning as cold, black orbs contradicted the attempted warmth of his black smile.

"What are you!?" Mataguro demanded, still recovering from the shock.

"What? Not who?" the figure asked. If Mataguro didn't know any better, he would have thought it was pouting. "That is rude Ociffer. I would have thought you would have more manners than your associate."

"What?"

"What, what, what, what, is that all you can ask? You disappoint me, Ociffer."

"Stop calling me that," he ground out.

"Uh-oh, looks like the Ociffer has a temper. Really, you should know better. An enemy manages to sneak up on you, then casually initiates conversation, I would think you would be a little more aware of your peril."

Now he could feel his heart pounding like a racehorse. If this thing was so confident that it could just sit there and talk, what did that say about his chances of survival?

"Oh, I know!" the thing exclaimed. "Why don't we play a game?"

_That_ he hadn't expected. "What?"

"Oh, there you go again," the thing chided. "Don't get your knickers in a knot. The rules are simple. If you can reach the end of the valley before I kill you, I'll let you go. Sound fair?"

"Why do I get the feeling that I don't have a choice?"

"Oh, you always have a choice. It's just that your other options aren't particularly good. So whatdya say? Wanna live?"

"Don't insult me!" Mataguro shouted. "I am an officer of the Gotei 13; I do not run from the enemy!"

The figure laughed in delight. "And they say _I'm _mad," he laughed. "But if that is how you want to play it, I'll be happy to oblige."

The figure reached into his cloak and withdrew a long, red sword. It was curved sharply like a cheshire grin.

"I hope you'll at least let me enjoy this," he said in an almost pleading tone.

Mataguro lifted his sword and called out, "Ignite, Moesashi!" The Zanpakutou burst into flames an instant before a savage strike connected with the blade and sent its owner flying. He barely caught himself before he fell over the edge into the valley below. Regaining his balance, he lifted his sword and swung it in a burning arch before him. A wave of heat lashed out, causing the ground to smolder and hiss.

His opponent advanced anyway, giggling as he danced across the burning ground. Mataguro's blood ran cold. Didn't this thing feel fear?

"TAG!" it called as it swung its sword again. Mataguro barely managed to block the strike, but he couldn't hold his ground. Instead, he found himself tumbling through the air, falling to the valley below. He managed to right himself and spring forward just in time to avoid a falling strike from his opponent.

He waved his sword again, releasing a wave of burning coals. The thing didn't move except to snatch two of the coals out of the air and shove them in its mouth. Mataguro cringed as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. What was this thing? How could it handle being burned with such ease? It was mad!

"Thanks for the snack, Ociffer."

It charged again, scoring a cut along his left shoulder. He had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out in pain. The wound felt like it was filled with acid. He didn't dare look at it. Instead, he raised his sword again in an attempt to fend off another strike. Too slow, another wound opened in his side.

He turned to run.

He couldn't think clearly. Everything was turning hazy. The thing was there again, running alongside him, sword lifted to strike. He managed to find the strength to throw himself into shunpo, narrowly avoiding the attack as it cleaved a jagged scar in the rocks. Ahead, he saw something. A pyramid, apparently carved from the mountain itself. Snow had piled on its sides, but he could see a staircase climbing to an entryway near the top. If he could get inside, he might be able to hide long enough to tend to his wounds and get out. All of his earlier talk of courage was gone. Now he only wanted to survive.

He reached the stairs and began to climb. He managed to get halfway up before the pain in his wounds overwhelmed him. He had no more strength left to run or to fight. This was the end. He could hear his pursuer walking up behind him at a leisurely pace.

"Not bad, Ociffer," it congratulated. "You reached the end of the valley. Looks like I hafta let you go."

Hope surged in him at the words. He had made it? He was free?

"'Course, _they _were never part of our game, so they don't hafta do anthin'."

Mataguro felt his blood run cold at the words and the realization that two more figures had appeared at either side of him.

"No," he protested weakly as strong hands lifted him by his arms and carried him inside.

* * *

Ichigo was breathing heavily. Sweat and blood matted his hair and caused his Shihakushuo to cling to his skin. Five hours had passed since he had started fighting. The bait itself had worn off after only three hours. In that time, he had managed to defeat the vast majority of the hollows, though he had sustained some rather irritating injuries. Those that were left were a small assortment of regular hollows and three Adjuchas. One was strongly built with biceps as thick as Ichigo. In his opinion, its scaly, green skin looked as though it could do with some serious moisturizing. He had silently nicknamed this one Bigfoot.

The second was tall and thin. Its hide was pale white, matching its thin mask. It would have strongly resembled an antelope were it not for the spikes running up and down its limbs and spine. This one would be difficult to handle without getting skewered.

The third was smaller than the others. If he had to guess, this one was closest to becoming a Vasto Lorde. It had a slimy, purple hide. The smell coming from it probably would have scared away the Gillians had any of them survived past the dissipation of the bait. As it was, the other hollows gave this one a wide berth.

The three of them circled warily, searching for a safe opening to attack. Ichigo was tired. His limbs were feeling like boulders, and he could still feel the stinging pain of the various cuts that he had received during the fight. He resolved not to let it show, however, opting for a stationary ready stance as he watched his opponents.

"Mmmmmm," Bigfoot hummed. "You smell tasty."

"Yes," Spikey agreed. "He shall be a fine meal."

"Just die already," Smelly ordered, though he didn't attack.

"Hang on," Ichigo called, willing his fatigue to remain absent from his voice. "Which one of you is gonna eat me?"

"I am!" they all called at once. The reiatsu in the air sharpened further as the three stopped circling, eyes now shifting between prey and rival.

"If you think I'm gonna share with you freaks, you've got another thing comin'." Bigfoot spoke.

"As if you could kill him yourself," Spikey countered. "You're just brute strength. You'd likely crush him before you could eat him."

"Both of you should back off," Smelly ordered. "By devouring him, I will have collected enough power to evolve to the next stage of existence."

"And you think I won't!?" Bigfoot roared. "I'll show you a thing or two!"

The two hollow charged at each other, enraged. Bigfoot struck first, using his size and strength to send a wave of desert sand flying towards Smelly. The smaller hollow shot a fist towards the wave, breaking it apart with a single bala. Not to be outdone the larger hollow began throwing punches as fast as he could, each one releasing a blast of energy.

Ichigo watched the exchange with mild curiosity. He knew that each of the Vizard had been able to fire a cero. Perhaps the burst of energy he had used earlier had been a bala?

"All mine," a voice hissed behind him.

_Crap!_

Too late, he turned to see Spikey bearing down on him. He rolled away, managing to avoid being deeply cut by its claws, but still receiving a generous gash across his left arm. He stood shakily. The wound felt icy cold. Poisoned? He grimaced and gathered what strength he could to face the next attack.

He ducked quickly as another swipe passed overhead. He moved in, ducking under its chest, and gave the thing a double uppercut to its sternum. The hollow reeled but didn't go down. He rolled away quickly, avoiding another slash of its claws. He rose to a crouch by its rights side and wrapped his hand around one of its spikes. It turned to him, howling in pain as he used its own movement to rip the spike from it. While its mouth was still open in mid-scream, he hurled the spike though the gaping jaws. Its screams cut short in an instant, shock registering in the cold eyes for a moment before they emptied. Then it fell to the desert floor.

He felt he was about to follow, but another thump behind him signaled the end of the squabble. Bigfoot fell to the ground in two pieces. Smelly turned to him, eyes glinting with malice and hunger.

Panic flooded Ichigo's mind for a moment. He didn't have the strength to keep fighting, not with his wounds and the lingering effects of Spikey's venom. Spikey! He turned back to the fallen hollow, planning to extract another spike to use as a weapon, when he saw it. Lying in the sand only ten feet away was Zangetsu.

Hope surged through him, but he reigned it in. Instead of lunging for it immediately, he cast a wary glance to the tower where the others were undoubtedly observing. The barrier was down, and he couldn't see any movement to signal their presence. The stench thickened, and he knew it was do or die. He lunged for his sword, relishing the feel of its handle as he withdrew it from the sand.

His opponent stopped advancing, and even began to back away in fear as the air shifted beneath a surge of reiatsu. Zangetsu's edge lit up a brilliant cerulean as it was drawn back. The Shinigami's bedraggled appearance no longer inspired confidence in his opponent.

"Getsuga," he chanted, "TENSHOU!"

The blade came around in an arch that would have been destructive on its own, but the slash was now amplified many times over in a wave of pure, destructive energy. Smelly, and the remaining small fry were engulfed and consumed by the light, gone in an instant.

Ichigo planted his sword back in the sand, leaning on it as a crutch. He had done it. Barely. If Zangetsu hadn't been returned to him, he would probably be dead. As the light faded, he turned to go back to the others and get some answers out of Ryuken.

_FWASH!_

Ichigo stopped, eyes wide in shock as a glowing blue arrow protruded from his chest.

"I warned you," Ryuken spoke coldly.

Then Ichigo fell, his body stiff. He felt as though he was being shocked, burned, and hosed down all at once. In his hand, Zangetsu glowed with a pale light, burning a hole in the sand that steadily filled in over it and its master. All the while, Ichigo's reiatsu echoed wildly throughout Las Noches.

* * *

Chanting echoed like the whispers of ghosts in the dusty, stone room. Three figures stood in the middle of it, robed in black. Kneeling in front of them were two Shinigami, heads bowed in shame and defeat while one of the figures chanted a dirge. The words were strange, but the images they conveyed were clear enough. Pain and death and bloodshed.

The chanting intensified from all levels of the room, and the two silent figures drew knives from the folds of their robes. Then they brought the knives down on their captives, and the chanting ceased. All eyes watched as the captives writhed beneath the oppressive reiatsu, their own power being pulled from them.

_BOOM!_

_ BOOM!_

Thunder echoed high above as the captives eyes returned to the floor, all light extinguished. Two attendants stepped from the shadows and hoisted the Shinigami to their feet then led them back to their cells. Once they were gone, the Yamihoko removed their hoods.

"Almost done," Hokori spoke airily.

"I should hope so," Abare answered. "It's only fun when they fight back."

"Of course," Zetsubo crooned. "Now we only need one. Once we have harvested Hell's Guardian, we will have all we need."

* * *

**I hope this chapter was up to scratch. Please let me know, and thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Flames of Despair

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. No I haven't abandoned the story, nor will I. I hit a rut and needed a break to ab=void publishing a string of mediocre chapters. I put a lot of work into this one, so I hope it paid off. Please let me know what you think.**

**To answer your question, Isame, no the Yamihoko's existence isn't dependent upon evil being present in human hearts, though that is where the vast majority of their power comes from. If there was no evil, they would be, for all intents and purposes, powerless.**

**Thanks Queen Karin for the compliment. You'll get more from Ichigo soon.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve: The Flames of Despair**

* * *

Chad cursed silently as he ran through the streets. Several passersby were pausing to stare at the hasty giant, but he paid them no mind. The meeting from earlier ran circles through his mind as he searched for his missing friends.

_He stepped from the shop, followed by Yoruichi and Tessai. The air was plagued with tension so thick it could be cut by a Zanpakutou. He could remember reading some western myths in one of his literature classes. There had been one about a titan named Atlas who was cursed to hold up the weight of the world, lest it fall back into the void and a hero named Heracles*, a demigod that had taken the weight off of the titan's shoulders for a time. He had needed to trick the titan into taking the weight back. Right now, Chad felt like Heracles, stuck under the weight of the world, while the resident titan had gone AWOL._

_"You know, you don't have to do this," Renji was saying to Rukia. The smaller Shinigami held the bridge of her nose, whether out of annoyance or stress, he couldn't tell, but her other hand was waving off the red-headed lieutenant._

_ "I know, Renji," she answered. "But this is one of the only leads we have. I'm willing to take the risk." Renji's eyes narrowed slightly as he studied his friend. _

_ "If this is still about-"_

_ "It's not," Rukia said shortly, cutting him off. He closed his mouth, but his expression made it clear that he wasn't pleased with being shut down._

_ "What's going on?" Chad asked, approaching the pair. Renji's scowl deepened slightly as he answered._

_ "She thinks she might be able to draw one of those things out."_

_ "And you think it's a bad idea?" Yoruichi asked._

_ Renji waved absently. "No, I just don't particularly like what it involves."_

_ "Which is?" Yoruichi prodded, obviously not appreciating the vague answer._

_ "You remember that I was attacked the other day," Rukia interjected. "It felt like he was interested in coming after me specifically. I think if I head out on my own, I might be able to draw him out."_

_ "Which is why Renji doesn't like it," Yoruichi concluded. "We're most vulnerable when we're alone."_

_ Rukia nodded. "Which is why Renji will be keeping watch from two miles away. From that distance, even he should be able to reasonably mask his reiatsu."_

_ "Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?"_

_ She ignored him and continued. "If I can get this one to appear, I might be able to get some information about Ichigo."_

_ Yoruichi shrugged and let out a resigned sigh. "I don't think this is the best course of action, but you're right. We don't have a lot of alternatives, especially with Ishida going off the reservation."_

_ "Speaking of which," Renji interjected, finally giving up on the daggers he was shooting at Rukia. "Any idea how you're going to find him?"_

_ "Well," Chad began, "Ishida is probably the best of us at manipulating his reiatsu, so he could stay hidden pretty well. It probably won't work if we try to track his reiatsu. We'll have to think like him."_

_ No one seemed particularly happy about the idea. Chad couldn't fault them. He had once acknowledged Ishida as being the most complex member of the group. Now, two years later, he couldn't really retract the statement despite his increased respect for the man._

_ "So does that mean you have some ideas?" Renji asked expectantly._

_ "Um…." In all honesty, he had only a couple of ideas, his apartment or his training grounds, but he doubted Ishida would be so predictable when trying to avoid them. The only place that came to mind after removing those options was a local sewing shop. He decided not to share that idea. _

_ "No, I don't have any ideas."_

_ They watched him, waiting for the rest of his statement, but he said no more._

_ "Alright then," Yoruichi grunted, "Let's get a move on. If any of you catch even a hint of trouble, I don't care if you think you can handle it, let out a reiatsu pulse. The rest of us will converge on you as fast as we can. Understood?"_

_ They all nodded, and were about to turn to leave when Matsumoto peaked her head out of the shop._

_ "Hey, have any of you seen Orihime?" the blonde asked._

_ "No," Rukia answered, eyebrows knotting in concern. "We thought she was with you."_

_ "Well I thought she was with you," she shot back, eyes filling with worry._

_ All eyes widened at the implication._

_ "Come on!" Renji groaned. "Don't tell me she's run off too."_

_ "She's not in the shop?" Yoruichi demanded. "Not even in the basement?"_

_ "The Captain checked the basement. She's not in the shop."_

_ Yoruichi swore. "We need to find her. After what she did to that Yamihoko, they may target her as a threat."_

_ "The Captain and I will focus on searching for her," Matsumoto answered, all hints of her normally playful lilt replaced with a steely seriousness. "You guys continue with your current plans."_

_ "Right, everyone report back here in four hours."_

_ Then they dispersed._

So now Chad was running. He had felt Rukia's reiatsu flare a few minutes ago. One friend was missing in action. Two others had apparently run off on their own. He wasn't going to risk losing another. He had sworn an oath. With Ichigo gone, the responsibility of protecting what was precious to him fell on his shoulders. And he could fell the weight of the world above him.

* * *

Rukia ran through the streets, unseen by the humans who puttered about on various errands, completely oblivious to the threat that was growing around them. Most of her hoped that she was right and the Yamihoko called Zetsubo would appear again, but there was still a small part of her that wanted him to remain hidden. She was stronger than when they had last fought, but that brought little comfort in the face of his effortless defeat of her in their last encounter. She cast out her senses and received some comfort from the feeling of Renji's reiatsu, faint even over the short distance. With shunpo, he could reach her in a matter of moments.

"Fascinating," a voice crooned. There were many people talking all around her, but this voice cut through the noise to reach her ears. She whirled around, crouched low with a hand on her sword, ready to draw and strike in a single instant.

Standing in the crown was the very thing she had been hunting. '_If Ichigo was here, he'd probably call him Bowling Pin Man,'_ she thought wryly. She pushed the thought away. It was pointless at the moment.

"What is?" she asked in response to his remark.

The Yamihoko cocked his head to the side as if curious. "It is fascinating that you would be so obviously hunting me when you still have no hope of victory."

"How can you be so sure that I have no hope?" Rukia asked with a smirk.

"Are you by any chance trusting in that friend of yours?" Rukia's smile fell and her eyes narrowed. "He can't help you," the monster continued. "I can see how well you are standing up in your pain, but that will do little to avail you." His head cocked the other way. "Murderess."

Rukia saw red. Blood roared in her ears. How dare this thing drag that up? Still, a twinge of guilt sprang up unbidden from where she had beat it down. She steadied her breathing, and tried to put it out of her mind, never letting a single emotion display on her face, just as her brother would.

"Where is Ichigo?" she spit.

"Oh? Weren't you listening, murderess?"

Her heartbeat quickened. Was he suggesting…?

"It was an admirable show, your efforts to snap him out of it." A sick grin split his face. "I especially liked the part where he crumbled to dust."

Her limbs felt heavy at his words. Her efforts to stamp out her emotions were failing. She knew he was effecting her, but she was powerless to stop it. Guilt and sorrow washed over her, but more than that, rage. They had set Ichigo on his rampage. They had killed the Vizards. Now this creature was standing there mocking her.

"Oi, Rukia! Snap out of it!"

A sword crashed into the ground in front of her. The ground shook with the impact, scattering rock and dust and causing the humans to flee for shelter. But most importantly, it had intercepted a strike from Zetsubo that she hadn't even realized was coming.

Renji jumped down from a rooftop and retracted Zabimaru.

"Hey, jerkface!" he called with a scowl. "You have no right to talk to her like that!"

"Oh? And what makes you think you have the right to tell me what I have the right to do?"

"I'm her friend. And the guy that's gonna pound you flat."

"All on your own?"

"I'm not on my own. We're both gonna take you out. You can't win."

"Can't I? You see, I already own her." He gestured at Rukia who had drawn her sword, but still stood shakily. Sweat beaded her forehead. Whatever assault the Yamihoko was leveling against her was taking its toll.

"Why you-"

"No."

The statement was barely more than a panted gasp from the struggling woman, but a defiant fire lit her eyes.

"What was that, murderess?"

"I said, 'no'," she growled out. "I have been fighting you my entire life, and I will not lose now!"

"Please," he crooned, but his smile seemed more forced now. "After all of your failures and all the times you needed rescuing, you think you can take me down?"

"Rukia, who is he?" Renji asked softly.

"Zetsubo," Rukia answered in barely more than a whisper. "Despair."

Renji closed his eyes, accepting the full meaning of the identification. "I see."

"Oh," Zetsubo crooned again as though he had just stumbled upon an interesting revelation. "Is he the next one you're gonna kill?"

"No," Rukia answered coldly. "That would be you. Are you ready, Renji?"

"Oh yeah. Let's teach this creep some manners."

She grinned softly at his words. "That's funny coming from you."

He grinned too. Neither took their eyes off their opponent.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia chanted. With a single wave the ground became slick with ice and Renji could feel the cold biting at his exposed skin. Still, he slid forward, using the ice to gain speed.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" The segmented blade shot out like a whip, but passed through thin air as Zetsubo sidestepped, using his long claws to air his traction on the slick surface. Rukia's pale blade missed by mere centimeters as he began to coast across the ice like a water crawler on a pond. Zabimaru shot out again, crushing the ground where Zetsubo had stood only seconds prior.

"Not good enough!" he taunted. He received no reaction. The two Shinigami didn't care about his jabs. They were entirely focused on the fight.

Blue flames shot outtowards him, but he skated again only to meet the approaching blade of Zabimaru. In a split second, he spun, resting his entire weight on five claws as he shot out his left hand to intercept the blade and deflect it overhead and into the ground.

"First dance, Tsukishiro!"

A pale circle surrounded Zetsubo, and he only narrowly escaped before it shot skyward into an icy tower. The tower quickly crumbled, and Zabimaru whipped out yet again. Zetsubo attempted to skate away again, but one of his claws caught on a stray piece of ice and he went tumbling.

"Mind your surroundings!" Renji mocked. He stepped forward to strike again, but his foot caught on a chunk of ice, and he took a nose dive.

"Fool! Take your own advice!" Rukia scolded.

A momentary distraction, that's all it took. That's all it ever took. Zetsubo was up and closed the distance in an instant. Renji was still gathering himself, and Rukia was just turning her attention back from scolding him. A wave of darkness struck her square in the chest and she went flying through the air. Renji rose quickly, but was immediately on guard as Zetsubo drove his claws at him in a furious hailstorm of blows. Distance, he needed to put distance between them. He shot backwards in a blind shunpo, pleased that he had managed not to trip over anything, but his sense of satisfaction was short lived as he realized that the Yamihoko had switched targets in that instance. Rukia was still recovering from the last blow, but not quickly enough. Zetsubo's claws were already raised for the kill. He was too far away!

Light exploded in Renji's vision accompanied by a deafening roar. The ground shook with the force of a passing train. The light faded as quickly as it had come, and Renji saw a line of broken ground where Zetsubo had been a moment before. Rukia was recovering quickly now, but showed obvious surprise at the interruption. His gaze shifted to the left to a welcome sight.

Chad stood, right arm extended from the follow through of his punch.

"Got him," the giant said simply as though speaking to himself.

"N-nice timing, Sado," Renji said, recovering from his stupor.

"Yeah, thanks," Rukia agreed.

"He's not dead," Chad said.

Sure enough, a coughing figure emerged from the smoking rubble, a forced smile fixed in place.

"Well, this has been fun," he said. "But I must be going now. I need to save some energy for the main event." He turned to run, but found his path blocked by Renji.

"What event would that be?" The red-head demanded.

"Oh that's need to know," he answered, turning to flee in the other direction, only to be stopped by Rukia who stood before a wall of ice.

"You're not going anywhere," she stated, the coldness in her voice offset only by the fire in her eyes.

"I beg to differ." He shot skyward. An arc of green light caught his eyes as he rose, and at its end, a very angry giant with his fist already drawn back. For the first time, fear lit the monster's face. Then the blow came, a hammer with the force of a truck that drove him into the ground.

He struggled, trying to rise from the crater, but was stopped as ice began to rapidly encase his body. The air became even sharper, biting at his lungs, his throat, his eyes. The fear in his eyes grew as he saw the Shinigami walking toward him, wrath in her every step as her sword hung at her side, ready to strike anything that dared approach her.

"Now, you will tell us everything," Rukia said angrily. "We'll start with this, how does despair feel?"

* * *

"Captain!" Matsumoto called out to her superior who was racing through the air ahead of her. "Don't you think we should go help?"

Hitsugaya's face remained impassive even as another wave of clashing reiatsu passed over them. "No need," he answered. "Between the three of them, that one won't be a problem. Focus on the task at hand."

"I just don't get where she could have gone," his lieutenant whined. "She wasn't at her place, she wasn't at school, she wasn't at Kurosaki's…where else would she go?"

Normally her whining would irritate him, but that was when she was trying to dodge work. Now she was concerned. And while he would never show it, so was he. What had prompted her to leave without a word, he didn't know for certain, but he had a theory. He just hoped he was wrong. Still, with his sensing skills, he should be able to find her. She couldn't fashion a cloak of reishi like the Quincy-

The thought stopped him cold. The Quincy. He had once again professed hatred for the Shinigami before leaving. If she had managed to find him….

"Matsumoto! Turn around now!"

"What is it?" she asked in surprise. She still followed his orders as he sped passed her.

"We're going back to the shop."

"What!? Why? We haven't found either of them. We still have two hours left!"

"Because that's where they are," he answered through clenched teeth. He should have seen it coming.

"Why would they be there?"

"Because that's where the senkaimon is."

"But that doesn't work, and even if it did, I thought only Kisuke could use it."

"It doesn't work because the Yamihoko are active in the dangai. But right now, I think Inoue and Ishida are under their influence. They'll want those two to pass. It will work for them. The Yamihoko will make sure of it."

"But, why would they want them to pass?" Matsumoto asked, concern lacing every word as she caught the urgency in his tone.

He grit his teeth and answered simply. "To cause trouble."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Ishida-kun?" Inoue asked in an uncertain voice.

"Of course," he answered simply as he manipulated the reishi around the portal, slowly removing the traps that had been set to prevent unauthorized access.

He was right. She knew that. So why did she ask? Was he wrong? She tried to still the tremble in her hand. These conflicting thoughts were driving her mad. Was this right or not? They were going to help their friends, right? But they could also hurt them. She didn't want that. Or did she? She wasn't sure anymore.

"It's ready," The Quincy said, snapping her out of her reverie.

He entered the portal, and she followed hesitantly. The journey through the dangai passed like a blur, but she could vaguely recall seeing some strange vines. As they stepped out into the Soul Society, the two black eyed humans looked out on Seireitei. It was burning.

* * *

Zetsubo laughed at the stricken faces of his captors.

"What…did you say?" Renji asked breathlessly.

The captive let loose a low chuckle. "I said, the invasion of Seireitei has already begun. All your efforts here have only been a little foretaste of what we are doing there."

"You won't win," Rukia said defiantly, but the fire in her eyes was dying.

"We already have," the Yamihoko answered with a knowing grin.

She had heard enough of his nonsense. She scowled, drew her sword back, and plunged it into his chest.

*_SNAP*_

Her eyes widened in astonishment as her blade broke as it struck.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," he laughed. "You all seem to agree with me. Now if you'll excuse me, I really don't want to miss it."

With that, he faded into shadows and was gone before any of them could even demand he stop. For a moment they all stood there in stunned silence, still struggling to take in the information.

"What do we do now?" Chad asked.

No one answered.

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter is where things really start escalating. I'll be sure to fill in the gaps about the attack on Seireitei too. Let me know what you thought please. I'll try to update again very soon.**

***For those who don't know, Heracles is the Greek name for Hercules(Latin). He was given this name by Zeus in an attempt to appease Hera.**


End file.
